A Newfound Sister
by ClumsyNathan
Summary: Warning, don't take this fanfic seriously or you'll get a headache. My very first fanfic! This is a story where Naruto and Tayuya becomes sworn sibling. It take place in an alternate universe where Naruto and co. successfully bring Sasuke back, while Tayuya surrendered to the Hidden Leaf, and become a ninja of the Hidden Leaf. In the process of rewriting chapter 12, slow update.
1. Prologue

This fanfic is now in the process of rewriting. So far chapter 9 has been rewritten, and now I'm in the process of rewriting chapter 10

* * *

 **Chapter 0 : Prologue**

* * *

 **-somewhere, in the middle of the Land of Fire forest-**

Tayuya and Shikamaru are now fighting each other in the middle of the hidden land of fire forest. Tayuya keep sending her "ghosts" toward Shikamaru who's keep on dodging them easily, this keeps going for a pretty long time until the two of them get exhausted.

"Damn you little rat... I'm going to make you suffer after I get you..." said Tayuya as she breathing heavily.

"Yeah... we'll see about that... Reddy..." said Shikamaru. Tayuya got ticked off upon hearing that nickname, and jump straight toward Shikamaru with her fist ready to punch him. Shikamaru just smiled and dodge her attack. He then pull a string that he had prepared during the time he's dodging Tayuya's ghosts. Tayuya suddenly get tied up with a really thin wire string, immobilizing her instantly.

"GAH! WHAT THE F*CK!?" exclaimed Tayuya, as she trying to break free.

"It's no use, I've tied you up with a really strong wire string. You will need a lot more energy to break that. In the mean time, I'm going to go after Naruto. Now stay here" said Shikamaru. He then jump away toward the direction where Naruto left off. Tayuya then got really, REALLY mad and decided to use her curse power to help her break the wire strings. After sometime, she managed to break it and give Shikamaru a chase. Thanks to the curse power, it boost her speed tremendously, that it only take her a few seconds to get to his side. Shikamaru got caught off guard and get kicked back by Tayuya really hard. He flew back and hit a tree.

"Ugh... what the heck!?" said Shikamaru as he tried to stand up on his feet.

"It's over pineapple head, time for you to enjoy my melody of death" said Tayuya as she prepare to play her flute. Shikamaru then closed his eyes, and ears in attempt to not listen to her flute's song, but after sometime, no flute sounds was heard, all he felt was just a really strong gust of wind from behind him. He got confused and decided to open his eyes a little, only to see Tayuya who is now laying down on the ground with her flute broken in half.

"Wha-?" before Shikamaru manage to finish his sentence, a gentle hand grabs him on his shoulder. He looks back up and see a familiar face from the Chunin Exam.

"How's it going lazy pants?" said Temari as she smiled brightly toward Shikamaru.

"I uhh... how did you... when did you... what?" asked Shikamaru.

"Firstly I'm here as a reinforcement, and secondly I just got here when I see you kneeling down on the ground and that lady over there about to play her flute" explained Temari. Shikamaru can only nod slowly.

"YOU!? You're that sand girl!" exclaimed Tayuya, still laying down on the ground.

"Yes I am, is there any problem with that?" asked Temari.

"I-I thought Sound and Sand are allies!? Why are you helping the Leaf now!?" asked Tayuya.

"Because we figured that we got tricked by your so called "leader" and now we're going to get you back for what you guys did to our Kazekage!" Temari then quickly lift her giant iron fan again and swing it right toward Tayuya. The wind it created blows Tayuya far, far away until she's no longer in their views.

"Wow..." said Shikamaru.

"You're lucky I didn't used my full power back in the Chunin Exam..." said Temari, as she put the big fan to the place.

"Uh... yeah... I think we should go back now, I really need to get some medical attention after that fight, especially after she kick me really hard that it make me fly away and hit a tree really hard. My back hurts a lot after that" said Shikamaru.

"Need a ride then?" asked Temari. Shikamaru wasn't expecting that from her, but since she's offering some help, he doesn't have a choice but to accept it.

"Yes..." said Shikamaru.

 **-with Tayuya on the other side of the forest-**

Tayuya landed on the ground really hard after that attack from Temari. She grunted as she tried to get up, because she felt a really sharp pain on her back when she tried to stand straight.

"Grrr... that girl mess me up badly... I have to retreat or else I won't survive..." Tayuya then try to run as fast as she can. After a few hours of running, she then get tired and decided to take a short break. She sit down on the bottom of the nearest tree

'I wonder if that emo bastard has finally reach Lord Orochimaru? I hope he do, or else when I come back, Lord Orochimaru is going to be really angry and he will turn me into one of his crazy experiments...' Tayuya then shudders at the thought of when see heard one of his experiments scream in agony from inside of his experiments room. Suddenly 3 man jumped down and stand right Infront of Tayuya, which of course surprising her

"WHAT!?" exclaimed Tayuya. After she analyzes the people Infront of her, she realized that her mission is screwed up so bad. Infront of her, standing Sasuke carrying a sleeping Naruto on his back, and Kakashi, the famous copy ninja of the leaf.

"But... why...?" asked Tayuya toward Sasuke.

"I changed my mind... Naruto convinced me that I don't need Orochimaru's power in order to defeat my traitorous brother..." explained Sasuke.

"And I'll give you a chance to go back to where you belong before I changed my mind as well. you better be fast because if you don't I'll capture you" said Kakashi. Tayuya is now dumbfounded after what she heard. She then looks down and think of what will happen when she go back to Orochimaru, which is most likely going to be the worst decision she will ever make. Then, she suddenly look up again toward Kakashi.

"I surrender... you can bring me to your village or... you know what f*ck it, just let me rot in here or something..." said Tayuya. Kakashi and Sasuke then exchange glance for awhile, and nod to each other.

"Are you sure you want to get caught by an opposing village? You KNOW what's going to happen to a ninja that got caught right?" asked Kakashi.

"No, enlighten me then" asked Tayuya.

"You're going to be tortured for information, and if you refuse to tell the information, you will be kept in jail and continue to be tortured for a really long time..." explain Kakashi.

"And what if I decided to tell what you guys want?" asked Tayuya. At this, Kakashi raises his eyebrow.

"You... willing to give us everything you know about Orochimaru?" asked Kakashi.

"Yes, screw that creep. If I were to go back to that place, without Sasuke, he would get really angry and he will turn me into one of his horrible experiment" explained Tayuya. Kakashi can only nod in response.

"I see. Well, to your question of "what will happen if you give the info we needed"... you will be given a chance to live in our village, a change of... life... I suppose. A new beginning, a fresh start" explained Kakashi.

"I'll take it. Now carry me to your village, I cannot walk and sh*ts after I got thrown away and possibly broke my back in the process" said Tayuya

* * *

 **End of Chapter 0**

* * *

Yes I know it's kinda late to create this "prologue" thingy, but it's better late than never eh? By the way, I'll start writing on chapter 33 later, since I'm going to be really busy with my YouTube channel and stuff. Later!


	2. A New Sister!

So, this is my first Naruto fanfiction, it's about Naruto and Tayuya becoming a sibling. This story will follow the main story line but it will also be modified for the sake of this fic, and it won't have any lemons in it (sorry lemon readers, and yeah i readed a lemon fic once, but it's JUST once! And it was an accident!). But! it will be rated T since all of Tayuya's swearing are censored. Anyway, let's start this story shall we?

If you're reading this message, then this chapter has been rewritten in 20th March 2018

* * *

 **Chapter 1 remake : A New Sister!**

* * *

Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, and Tayuya has made it back to the leaf. The three young teen are quickly taken to the hospital to get treated, while Kakashi went straight to the Hokage Tower to report his successful mission

The three of them are put in a different rooms. Naruto and Sasuke are put in the room near each other, while Tayuya on the other hand, put in a room far away from them because she will be interrogated about Orochimaru.

 **-fast forward to the next 2 days-**

Naruto is already able to sneak out of the hospital to get some ramen from his favorite ramen shop, Ichiraku. While Sasuke and Tayuya are still recovering in their own room.

One day, Tsunade asked her assistant, Shizune, to run a few test on the new comer, Tayuya. She take some of her blood sample while Tayuya is asleep on her bed and analyzes it on the lab. After she's done analyzing the blood sample, she quickly rushes back to the Hokage's room to report about the new, surprising piece of information that she got on this Tayuya person.

Later that night, Naruto was caught eating in the Ichiraku Ramen stand by Iruka and get scolded by him, and is now being dragged to Tsunade's office for more scolding. But, instead of more scolding, he will get a really, REALLY, surprising piece of new information.

 **-in the Hokage Tower-**

"Awww! Let me go Iruka sensei!" plead Naruto as Iruka drag him by his ears as they both walk toward the Hokage's office.

"No, you need to be scolded because not only you broke the rule, but you're also risking your own health!" scolded Iruka.

"But... I was hungry and the hospital food was dis- GAAAAAH" Naruto was about to finish his sentence, but Iruka quickly shut him up by twisting his ears. After some time of walking and dragging, they've finally reached the Hokage's office. Naruto was about to plead to Iruka to not send him in, but he doesn't listen and knock on the door anyway.

"Come in!" said Tsunade from inside the room. Iruka then opens the door quickly. "Ah, Iruka and Naruto. What a perfect timing" said Tsunade with a wide grin on her face. Naruto look at Tsunade like he's a scared little puppy that cannot do anything.

"Lady Hokage, Naruto was breaking out of his Hospital room and I found him eating in Ichiraku Ramen" reported Iruka.

"Yes I know... that is to be expected... but..." said Tsunade as she raised her index finger up, which confuses both Iruka and Naruto. "I have a news that I need to break to Naruto, and it's a really exciting one!" said Tsuande excitedly.

"What? You're going to make me the Hokage now? Is that it!? Please let me be Hokage!" asked Naruto excitedly.

"No" answered Tsunade in a flat tone, which quickly turns Naruto's mood down. There was a moment of silence for awhile, until Tsunade decided to speak again.

"Say Naruto, do you know how it feel to have a family of your own?" asked Tsunade. Naruto just simply shake his heads with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you want to know how it feel to have one?" asked Tsunade again, but this time Naruto nods his head furiously.

"YES!" answered Naruto as he still nod his head.

"Worry not, young one, for you will have a sister of your own" declared Tsunade. Naruto suddenly jumping up and down excitedly after hearing that.

"Who is she!? When can I meet her!? Now? After this? Tomorrow?" asked Naruto.

"Well that... uh... well... you see..." Tsunade said nervously, which make Naruto raises one of his eyebrow.

"You're not going to believe me, but your sister is... Tayuya... a former member of the Sound Four, a group who tried to kidnap Sasuke yesterday" finished Tsunade. Again, another moment of silence, until...

"SAY WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?" said Naruto VERY loudly, making Tsunade and Iruka covers their ears. His voice could be heard across the village.

 **-meanwhile in the Konoha Hospital, Sasuke's room-**

'What the hell was that? I thought it was just my dream but I still can hear it even after I wake up... hmm nevermind, I'll just sleep again' thought Sasuke as he try to find a nice sleeping position.

 **-in Tayuya's room-**

'Dammit, what the hell!? Who was screaming very loudly at this hours? I swear if I ever found that person, I'm going to skin him alive' thought Tayuya, as she tried to go back to sleep again.

 **-back to Hokage's Tower-**

After some time, Naruto managed to calm himself down.

"Can you NOT scream like that again!? Geez... I thought I was going to be deaf" said Tsunade.

"Sorry but... a villainous sister? Really?" said Naruto.

"Well, you wouldn't believe me but, your sister said that she's really tired of serving under Orochimaru and she decided to let herself get caught by your teacher, Kakashi, after she saw Sasuke going to the opposing direction of Orochimaru's hideout. She even told us everything she know about Orochimaru when we asked her" said Tsunade.

"Wow... and I thought all of his follower wouldn't do such things. Anyway, is she asking to be put as my sister herself or... is this just some kind of prank, just so you can pay me back after what I did to the Hokage Faces?" asked Naruto.

"No Naruto. This isn't a prank, and this isn't her request either" answered Tsunade, which make Naruto's eyebrow raised even more.

"You see, I asked Shizune to run a few test on her, and when she get to the blood test, she found something... amazing..." said Tsunade. At this, both Iruka and Naruto get really interested.

"During the blood test, she found out that Tayuya is one of the last Uzumaki alive, including you. So since she's an Uzumaki, we decided to make her as your sister" said Tsunade. Iruka was really shocked after hearing that news, while Naruto is just... dumbfounded.

"So, you understand why now?" asked Tsunade. Naruto can just nod his head slowly.

"Yes, I understand grandma" answered Naruto. Tsunade who heard this, quickly punch Naruto right on top of his head.

"WHYYYYYY?" said Naruto as he covers his head.

"Don't call me grandma! Seriously that nickname is getting really annoying!" said Tsunade, angrily.

"Okay... sorry... Anyway can I see my sister now?" asked Naruto.

"This late night? I don't think so, the last time I checked on her room, I see that she was already asleep on her bed" explained Tsunade.

"Oh... well that's bad I guess..." said Naruto.

"Now, why don't you go back to your room? I'll release you from the hospital tomorrow, seeing that you can already sneak out like that" said Tsunade.

"Alright!" Naruto then quickly run out of the room, but he come back and peek his head in the corner of the door. "Thanks grandma!" said Naruto, he then quickly run away to the hospital. Tsunade can only sighing after hearing that.

 **-the next day, in the hospital-**

Naruto is now seen walking out of the hospital, cheerfully. On his way out, he bumped with someone and both of them fall down to the floor. He quickly stand up and help the person to get up.

"Ah! I'm sorry! Are you okay?" Naruto apologized.

"You little clod! Next time you better be careful before you... YOU!?" the person then screamed, surprising Naruto and making him jumping away from her.

"YOU'RE NARUTO UZUMAKI! I thought you were already discharged from the hospital early?" said the young girl.

"Wait a second... you... um... who are you again?" asked Naruto, making the young girl facepalming.

"I'm Tayuya... the one who's going to be your sister..." said the young girl who is now named Tayuya.

"You... OH MY GOSH YOU'RE SOO PRETTY!" exclaimed Naruto. Tayuya just stare at Naruto with her half opened eyes. By the way, right now Tayuya is wearing a black shirt and the hospital trouser. Her hair is not covered with any cap or whatever that thing that she uses on her head, so Naruto can see her full hair.

"Uh... thanks I guess?" said Tayuya. Naruto just continue to squeal like a little girl. At that, Tayuya decided to walk closer to him and grabs his shoulder.

"Look... "Brother"... ugh that sounds weird for me to say that... I'm happy that I'm finally having my own family too, but can you just not act like that here? I mean, you're just making us the center of the attention right now" said Tayuya as she gesturing around the room, where a lot of people look at the two young teenager weirdly.

"Oh, haha! Sorry sorry! Let's just get to granny's place now!" said Naruto as he started to drag Tayuya by her hand to the Hokage's Tower.

 **-at the Hokage Tower-**

After some time, they finally reached the Hokage's Tower. They quickly rushes to the top where the Hokage office is located. Again, after some time, they've finally reach the designated place. Naruto then knock on the door, to signal that he and Tayuya want to enter the room (obviously)

"Come in!" said Tsuande from inside the room. Naruto then quickly opens it, revealing Tsunade who's just sitting on her chair, and right Infront if her I'd a lot of papers that she need to read and sign.

"Ah, Naruto and Tayuya, about time" said Tsunade.

"Sit down" she then gesturing them to sit on the 2 chairs right Infront of the Hokage's desk. The two teenager then do as she said.

"So, do you know why I called you here this morning?" asked Tsunade.

"Yeah we know, can we just get to the point already?" said Tayuya.

"If you say so. Now, Tayuya, you're about to be put under the same roof as the ninja beside you, and you will also receiving a new surname. From now on you will be named, Tayuya Uzumaki" declared Tsunade.

"But, before that, I need you to sign on this paper first. It's to indicate that you're agree to becoming a part of the Hidden Leaf village" continued Tsunade as she lend Tayuya a piece of paper and a pen. Tayuya grabs them, read the paper quickly, signed it, and finally returning the paper to Tsunade.

"Great. Welcome to Konoha, Tayuya Uzumaki" welcomed Tsunade, with a warm smile.

"Thank you, Lady Hokage" said Tayuya.

"So uh... what are we gonna do now?" asked Naruto.

"Well, you can start by showing me around the village first, then to your hom- I mean apartment" said Tayuya.

"Ah right! Why didn't I think of that!? Follow me sis!" said Naruto as he drag Tayuya out of the room. Tsunade just watches the two of them, with a joy in her heart, knowing that Naruto finally have a family of his own.

"That was really heart warming, don't you agree?" said a certain voice from behind Tsunade.

"Jiraya... how many times do I need to tell you that you can just enter through that door?" said Tsunade as she turns around, facing the toad sage.

"GWAHAHAHA! I'm Jiraya, and I only live by my own rule!" declared Jiraya, as he strike a pose, which make Tsunade facepalm.

"Okay seriously, what do you want now?" asked Tsunade. Jiraya's expression suddenly turned serious.

"I need to tell you that I'll be taking Naruto away on a 2 years training trip" said Jiraya. Tsunade can only stare Jiraya with surprised expression.

"You what? Do Naruto know this?" asked Tsunade.

"Yes, he know. I told him before he left his room at the hospital. It seems that he forgot to tell you about it..." said Jiraya. Suddenly, Naruto shows up again.

"Granny, granny! I need to tell- Oh... well, I assume that you already know what I'm about to say" said Naruto.

"Yes, your two years training trip. You can go and shows your sister around now, I'll take care of the rest here" said Tsunade.

"But wait! I got one thing that I need to ask you!" said Naruto.

"Huh? What is it" said Tsunade.

"Since I'm going to be gone for two years, my team is going to be short on member right?" asked Naruto. Tsunade then hum in acknowledgement.

"Can you put my sister in the team?" asked Naruto.

"What? You want your sister to be part of your team?" asked Tsunade back.

"Yes, can you please do that? Kakashi sensei said that when she's part of the village, she can choose whether she want to live like a normal villager life, or continue to be a shinobi. She told me that she wanted to continue but I don't think she can do it alone, so could you please put her in Team 7?" asked Naruto. Tsunade then think about this for awhile.

"Hmm... fine, I'll put her as a part of Team 7" said Tsunade.

"Even after I come back, will she still become part of the Team 7?" asked Naruto again.

"W-wait, you mean you want to expand your team with your sister?" asked Tsunade. "I thought you meant to put her in the team as a temporary replacement for you" continued Tsunade.

"No! I want to be in the same team as my sister! Pleaseeeeee?" plead Naruto.

"Alright... fine... Tayuya Uzumaki is now an official member of Team 7" announce Tsunade.

"Yay! Thanks granny!" the Naruto suddenly dissapear in a puff of smoke.

"Damn that little kid" curse Tsunade. Jiraya just laugh behind her.

 **-mini time skip-**

It's already night, and Naruto has showed Tayuya around the village. They also eaten in Ichiraku Ramen together for the first time. Tayuya was really surprised to see that Naruto was able to take on 20 bowls of beef ramen really easily without a brake. It's like seeing a vacuum cleaner sucking all 20 bowls of ramen to her. Now, the two of them are infont of Naruto's apartment. Naruto then opens the apartment door and the two of them are coming in.

"Hmm... this isn't bad, I thought you said you were living in a very small apartment?" asked Tayuya.

"Well, uh... isn't this small to you?" asked Naruto.

"Back in Sound Village, I lived in a very small room with only one bed, one chair, one table, and a small cabinet to store my equipments. Compared to this place, I think it's a huge improvement" said Tayuya.

"Wow, that's... eh... worse than my place" said Naruto. Tayuya just nod in agreement.

"Anyway let's explore my apartment!" said Naruto as he drag Tayuya in. He showed her the dining room, which is connected to the living room and the kitchen, and finally the bed room that connected to the bath room. The bedroom is actually pretty large for a small apartment, and there's an unused separated bed, which is eventually going to be Tayuya's bed.

"Yeah, I can live in this" said Tayuya.

"OKAY! So that's all for today I think? Let's just get to bathe and sleep! I'm really tired and I need to wake up early so I won't be late to my 2 years training trip!" said Naruto, which greatly surprising Tayuya.

"YOU'RE LEAVING!? FOR 2 DAMN YEARS!?" exclaimed Tayuya, while she grabs Naruto's jacket collar.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot to tell you that!" said Naruto as he slaps his own forehead.

"You little! You should've told me that earlier!" complained Tayuya.

"Sorry, sorry! But don't worry! You'll be fine with this right? I mean, the place is easy to clean and all!" said Naruto.

"Well, that's actually true..." said Tayuya. Naruto then grabs his towel and a pair of clothing from the cabinet. He then enter the bathroom, but before he close the door...

"I hope you catch what I told you earlier during the village tour" said Naruto. He then closes the door and start bathing.

"Oh, about instant noodles being the main dish here? I can fix that..." said Tayuya.

Later on after Naruto done with the bathing, Tayuya then got confused of what is she suppose to wear because they didn't do some shopping during the village tour. Naruto told her that she can wear one of his clothes, well, unused clothes because her body is small so it should be able to fit her perfectly. After she finished with her bathe, the two go straight to their own bed and call it a day. Thus, marking the end of this chapter.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 1 remake**


	3. A Swarm of Clones

if you're reading this, then this chapter has been updated on 21st March 2018

* * *

 **Chapter** **2 remake : A Swarm of Clones**

* * *

 **-in Naruto's/Tayuya's apartment-**

The two young teenager are still asleep. But suddenly one of them woken up. It was Tayuya, of course. She looks to her left side and see Naruto still laying down on his bed, asleep. She then look up to the clock on the wall, and see that it's still 5:30 in the morning.

'Dang, I guess my habbit of waking up early haven't changed at all' thought Tayuya to herself. Tayuya now get up from her bed and walk towards Naruto's bed to wake him up. At first, all she did was doing a gentle touch to his face and shoulders, until she get impatient and decided to shake the bed furiously.

"WAKE UP YOU DUMBO!" shouted Tayuya as she furiously shaking Naruto's bed. But even after all that, Naruto is still sleeping peacefully. Tayuya then decided to flip Naruto's bed to the side and make him fall to the floor, head first.

"OUCH! WHYYYYYY?" asked Naruto as he hold his head in pain.

"It's already morning, and you should wake up..." explained Tayuya.

"What time is this anyway?" Naruto then look at the clock which read 05:31.

"It's still 5 in the morning, no need to wake me up! Beside, I just had a dream where I was swimming in a pool of delicious ramen... you ruined it..." said Naruto.

"Who cares about your dream, you need to wake up as early as possible since you're going to go on your 2 years training trip" said Tayuya.

"OH YEAH! Thanks for reminding sis! I'll use the bathroom first!" Naruto then rushes in to the bathroom without brining anything. Shortly after, he comes out shirtless and run toward the cabinet to take his usual clothing and rushes back in again.

"You don't bring a towel?" asked Tayuya as she walk a toward the towel hanger.

"Oh right! Can you bring me my towel? It has Konoha logo all over it!" explained Naruto. Tayuya pick the one he described and throw it in through the hole on top of the bathroom door.

"Thanks!" said Naruto.

"Yeah whatever, I'll just prepare the breakfast..." said Tayuya as she walk out of the bedroom. Shortly after she stepped out of the bedroom, someone knocked on the front door.

"Who the hell visiting early this morning?" Tayuya then walked toward the for and opens it, revealing Kakashi who's just reading his books. Kakashi then look up and see Tayuya holding the door.

"Oh, hi there. Can I talk to Naruto?" asked Kakashi.

"You seems casual enough after seeing someone else living in one of your student's house" said Tayuya.

"Oh don't worry, I got the news, so I expected this to happen. Also, why are you wearing Naruto's old clothes? Did he forgot to buy you new clothing? Or..." Kakashi trails off and a blush is now visible on his cheeks which later on he covers it with his book. Tayuya who caught what he meant suddenly blushed as well.

"YOU LITTLE! I WOULD NEVER DO SUCH THINGS WITH MY BROTHER! Beside, this isn't that one discontinued rated M fanfic titled "Lost Twin" where me and Naruto did "that" while bathing together. This is a family friendly fanfic for Kami sake!" exclaimed Tayuya. Kakashi then just laugh it off casually.

"Hahaha! Don't worry I was just joking, I knew you two wouldn't do "that". After all, this is a rated T fanfic, the worst thing that could happen is 4th wall breaking jokes. Wait..." again, Kakashi trails off. But this time Tayuya just look at him with an half-opened eyes.

"Well, what did you expect, our author love watching Sonic Boom, and he just love the fourth wall breaking in that show that he decided to implement it on his one and only fanfic that he will ever write in his entire life" said Tayuya.

"Hmm, true... anyway, back to the story. I need you to give these scrolls to Naruto. These are sealing scrolls that will help him during his 2 years journey" Kakashi then handed a handful of sealing scrolls to Tayuya.

"Sure, I'll give it to him after he finishes bathing" said Tayuya.

"Alright, I'll be going now" Kakashi then dissapear in a puff of smoke. Tayuya then closes the front door and put the scrolls on the table in the middle of the dining room, and she waste no time to prepare the instant noodles (or instant ramen).

 **-fast forward to 1 hour later-**

Naruto is now standing Infront of his apartment front door, carrying a giant bag filled with equipments he need for his 2 years training trip, including the scrolls Kakashi gave him. Later on, Tayuya, who's now wearing Naruto's orange jacket (yes, Naruto has plenty of that thing, and it fits Tayuya well knowing that she is slightly smaller than Naruto), walks out, closes the front door, and locks it (is explaining every single details of a character action necessary in every fanfic?).

"I'M READY!" exclaimed Naruto, as he raises both of his hands up in the air.

"I know brother... anyway, do you even know when you need to be ready for setting off?" asked Tayuya.

"Oh that... well... I don't know..." answered Naruto as he rubs the back of his head. Tayuya just facepalming at his answer.

"Look, pervy sage told me that I need to be ready to go tomorrow, he doesn't tell me at what hour when I need to be ready" said Naruto.

"Who the hell is pervy sage?" asked Tayuya.

"Oh! He's Jiraya! One of the legendary sannin! He love to write erotic novels and peep on girls hotsprings, so that's why I called him that!" explained Naruto.

"Bruh... what a teacher you have there..." said Tayuya.

"I know right! But usually in anime, the more perverted the person, the stronger he gets! I'm guessing if I want to be strong I have to be perverted as well... hmm..." said Naruto, which later on receiving a slap on the face by Tayuya.

"WHO TOLD YOU THAT!?" exclaimed Tayuya.

"I-I'M SORRY! I was just wondering! I swear I won't become a pervert!" said Naruto as he hold his cheeks in pain.

"Whatever, but if you're really turning into a pervert after 2 years, i'm going to move out and live somewhere else far away form you!" said Tayuya.

"I won't! Please don't leave my side!" said Naruto as he hugged Tayuya tightly.

"Brother, let go of me... I can't breathe... if you... keep hugging me that tight!" said Tayuya as she struggle to breathe.

"Ah sorry!" Naruto then let Tayuya go from his hug. He let her to catch her breath before telling her something important.

"Hey sis! I got some news for you! It's about a team you will be placed on for your shinobi career!" said Naruto, which really pick Tayuya's interest.

"Really? What is it then? Which team am I going to be placed on?" asked Tayuya.

"My team! You will be placed in Team 7!" exclaimed Naruto.

"As a replacement?" asked Tayuya.

"No! You will be placed there as a permanent member! Even after i comes back 2 years later, so we can go on a mission together!" explained Naruto.

"Oh, that's good to know I guess. But wouldn't it be weird to have a 5 man team?" asked Tayuya.

"I know! But it will be really exciting, trust me!" said Naruto.

"Oh, whatever you say then. As long as I can continue my career as a ninja I'll be fine. But how did you manage to get me in your team?" asked Tayuya.

"I convinced granny to let you in my team!" explained Naruto.

"WHAT!? You convinced the Hokage to let me in your team? How?" asked Tayuya.

"Because why not? This is a fanfic universe, not the canon universe, so everything is possible!" said Naruto.

"Eh, you got a point..." said Tayuya.

"Anyway, let's go to the Training Ground 7! And maybe do a little bit of sparring there before I go!" said Naruto.

"Sure, but I don't know how to use jutsu other than some genjutsu with my old flute. And my old flute was broken during my fight with that pinneaple head, so I'm pretty much a sitting duck right now..." said Tayuya, sadly.

"Oh! Don't worry sis! I'll teach you on how to use my clone jutsu!" said Naruto.

"Really!? Alright then! Let's go to the Training Ground 7!" said Tayuya excitedly. The two sibling then set off to the Training Ground 7.

 **-at the Training Ground 7-**

"Here we are! The Training Ground 7! It's a pretty neat place right?" said Naruto as he put his bag down near the iconic 3 tree logs.

"Yeah, it's really wide. A perfect place to train and spar" said Tayuya.

"Okay now, lesson one of shadow clone technique! You will need to have a lot of chakra! If you don't you will die performing this jutsu!" explained Naruto.

"Die? Oh yeah, we split our chakra to many of our clones equally, so that make sense..." said Tayuya.

"Lesson two! Eh, there's no need for that, let's just get to performing the jutsu! So in order to perform it, you need to use a special handseal! Like this" said Naruto as he showed the "+" handseal to Tayuya.

"This handseal is used to perform the "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu"! I always use this if I need to battle a strong opponent in order to wear my opponent down and then striking them with a direct attack after they're tired of protecting themselves from an all out attack!" explained Naruto.

"That's... actually a smart way to exploit that technique, especially since you have a mass chakra reserve, thanks to your Tailed Beast" said Tayuya.

"Oh, I rarely uses Nine Tails power! Because I don't want him to take over my body and wreck more havoc to the village..." said Naruto, as he hung his head low.

"Oh... well, sorry to bring that up..." apologized Tayuya.

"No need to! Anyway, lemme show you how to use this technique!" Naruto the charge his chakra up for a few moments, then he performed the "+" handseal and a bunch of clones shows up beside him.

"See? It's really easy! You just need to collect a decent amount of chakra and perform the handseal!" explained Naruto.

"Okay, my turn then" said Tayuya as she charge her chakra up. After some time, she perform the hand seal and a very loud "puff" sound was heard and a massive cloud of smoke came out behind her. After some time, the smoke cleared out and...

"Whoa..." said Naruto, amused.

"What? Did it work?" asked Tayuya, still facing Naruto.

"Y-Yes... and holy... that's... a lot of... clones..." said Naruto. Tayuya who got intrigued with the result then turn around, only to see a swarm of her own clones covering the view.

"WHAT THE HECK!?" exclaimed Tayuya.

"I didn't know you had this many chakra before..." said Naruto, still awed by his sister's swarm of clone who later just converse with each other.

"Hey, why are you summoning us if you're not going to order us anything? Eh, what a waste of time! I'm out of here!" said a clone who suddenly disperse itself.

"I knew clones can have its own personality, but that was really irritating to see and I hope the others don't act like that one..." said the real Tayuya. A clone then approach the real Tayuya in a shy manner and try to talk to her but it seems her shyness making it difficult to talk. Tayuya who notices this, turn her attention to that one clone and decided to speak to it.

"If you want to say anything to me, then spill it out" commanded Tayuya, which ended up scaring the clone and then it dispersing itself away.

"What the hell is wrong with my clones!?" asked Tayuya.

"Maybe because you added too much chakra, it also added it's own personality. I hope none of your clones are... psychopathic or something..." said Naruto.

"I hope so... Anyway, all of you can disperse yourselves now, I just wanted to test out this technique!" commanded Tayuya to her swarm of clones.

"Yes ma'am!" said the swarm of clones, whose later just disperse themselves.

"That was... interesting..." said a voice behind both Naruto and Tayuya. The two of them then jumped in surprised and turn around, only to see Kakashi standing with his hand on his chin, performing a thinking gesture.

"KAKASHI SENSEI! I'm teaching my new sister on how to use Shadow Clone! Since she doesn't know any other technique than her flute jutsu, and her flute is broken!" explained Naruto.

"I see, maybe I should let you lead Team 7 now after seeing what just happened" said Kakashi with an eye smile.

"REALLY!?" asked Naruto, excitedly.

"Haha! I'm just kidding" said Kakashi, which turns Naruto's mood down. Kakashi then shift his attention to Tayuya.

"Anyway, i heard that you're joining my team, thanks to Naruto's suggestion. So welcome to the team Tayuya, I'm the leader of Team 7. Wait, why am I introducing myself again? You already know about me anyway. I hope we can work together in the future" said Kakashi.

"Yes, thanks sensei" said Tayuya as she bow down to Kakashi. Kakashi then shift his attention back to Naruto again.

"Naruto, Lord Jiraya has been waiting for your arrival at the village gate" informed Kakashi.

"Really? Aw man! I hope pervy sage isn't angry at me! Anyway, I'm going to go now! See ya guys in 2 years!" said Naruto as he pick his bag up and leave the field.

"Wait! Let me join you for awhile!" said Tayuya as she chases Naruto, followed by Kakashi who just casually walking behind Tayuya.

 **-at the gate of Hidden Leaf village-**

Kakashi, Tayuya, and Naruto has finally reached the village gate. On there, they see Jiraya waiting for Naruto as he leaning on one of the giant gate. Jiraya who notices Naruto's arrival, straighten up his posture and started to crossing his hands.

"What took you so long Naruto? You're 10 minutes late!" scolded Jiraya.

"Ah, I'm sorry! I was teaching my sister on how to perform shadow clone jutsu!" explained Naruto.

"You teaches your sister on how to use a forbidden technique?" asked Jiraya.

"Yes, and It was a huge success! She manage to create a swarm of clones! It's like seeing a sea of Tayuya!" explained Naruto again. Jiraya's now stare at Tayuya with a wide eye.

"SH-SHE MANAGE TO MAKE A SEA OF CLONES!?" asked Jiraya.

"YEAH! She's awesome! Now I'm starting to think if she's actually my long lost sister or something..." thought Naruto loudly.

"Well, if she can do that, maybe she IS your long lost sister!" said Jiraya.

"Anyway, we have to go now. The earlier we go, the more time we can get for your training!" continued Jiraya.

"Alright then! Hey sis!" Naruto then turn his attention to Tayuya.

"I'll see you in 2 years!" he then give Tayuya a thumbs up, but Tayuya suddenly embrace him in a hug, which surprises Naruto greatly.

"Be safe, you little clod..." whispered Tayuya.

"I will..." Naruto whispered back, and returned the hug.

'These two really reminded me of Minato and Kushina... except they're sibling, not a lover...' thought Jiraya as he watch this heart warming scene from distance.

"Okay, that's enough lovey dovey moment! Time to go!" said Jiraya as he stated to walk away from the village.

"Ah, wait!" Naruto then let go his hug from Tayuya and start following Jiraya, but he stopped mid track and looked back again.

"Kakashi sensei!" called Naruto.

"Yes?" answered Kakashi.

"Please, take care of my sister!" said Naruto.

"I will! You just need to worry about your training!" answered Kakashi.

"Okay! Good bye!" Naruto then turns around and starting to catch up with Jiraya who's already far away from him.

"I'm going to miss that little clod..." said Tayuya.

"Well, many of his friends are going to miss him as well, so you're not alone, Tayuya" said Kakashi.

"Hey sensei..." called Tayuya.

"Yes?" answered Kakashi, turning his head toward Tayuya.

"Can you please train me and make me become stronger?" asked Tayuya.

"Well of course, I'm your sensei after all so I will teach you a lot of useful jutsus that will greatly help you in combat. I also have a special jutsu in mind for you" said Kakashi.

"What is it?" asked Tayuya.

"Rasengan" said Kakashi. Tayuya suddenly turn her head toward Kakashi, with a surprised expression.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 2 remake**


	4. A Spar

If you're reading this, then this chapter have been updated in 23rd March 2018

* * *

 **Chapter 3 remake : A Spar**

* * *

 **-at the Training Ground 7-**

Tayuya and Kakashi are now standing on the middle of the Training Ground 7. Tayuya stare at Kakashi with a determined look, while Kakashi on the other hand, he just stare back at Tayuya with his casual look.

"Alright, like I said before, I will teach you on how to perform the rasengan. BUT! There's a catch..." said Kakashi.

"What is it? Sparring?" guessed Tayuya.

"You got that right. If you can beat me in this spar... wait, hold on a second" Kakashi then take something out of his pocket.

"Okay, here we go, if you can get one of these bells, I'll teach you how to perform the rasengan. If you lose, I'll teach you some other jutsu which is not as strong as the rasengan, deal?" asked Kakashi.

"Deal" asnwered Tayuya in an instant.

"Good then" Kakashi then hung the bells on his pocket.

"The spar will start if I say start, okay?" said Kakashi.

"If that's the case, then I'm ready whenever you are" said Tayuya, with a more determined look. The two of them stare at each other, waiting for Kakashi to start the spar. When Kakashi about to start the spar, suddenly Sakura shows up on the training field.

"Hey Kakashi sensei! Who's that girl? And why is she wearing one of Naruto's jacket?" asked Sakura as she approach the two of them.

"Oh, Sakura, we were about to spar. Anyway, meet Tayuya, the newest member of our team. She's Naruto's sister" explained Kakashi.

"N-NARUTO'S SISTER!?" exclaimed Sakura.

"Yes, why?" asked Tayuya with half opened eyes.

"N-Nothing! Anyway, nice to meet you! I'm Sakura Haruno! Have you seen Naruto? I need to tell him something" asked Sakura.

"Sorry but Naruto is now away on a 2 years training trip with one of the legendary sannin" said Tayuya.

"REALLY!? I... didn't knew... anyway, my apologies if I interrupted anything, I'll be going now" said Sakura as she turns around and starting to walk away from the Training Ground.

"Wait! You could ask me for help you know" said Tayuya.

"Um, well... I just wanted to say thanks to Naruto for bringing Sasuke back... but seeing that he's away and won't comeback until at least 2 years... I think it's... it would be better if I prepare something for him when he return" said Sakura.

"Oh, I'll make sure to tell him that when he comes back. If I remember..." said Tayuya.

"Thanks, I'll be going now!" Sakura then rushing away from the Training Field.

"Hmm, that's unusual. I've never seen her act like that toward Naruto before..." thought Kakashi loudly.

"What's wrong?" asked Tayuya.

"Ah nothing, let's just start the spar anyway" Kakashi then rushing ahead toward Tayuya as soon as he start the spar, catching Tayuya off guard.

Tayuya who didn't expected this, quickly make a shadow clone seal and spawn as many clones she can to confuses Kakashi, and most importantly, to retreating away from him.

"Using shadow clones as diversion eh? Clever girl..." all of Tayuya's clones rushes toward Kakashi, but Kakashi can easily dodge all of their attacks and start masscarring them with his lighting blade with ease.

"I still can't believe she manage to create this many clones... I know she's an Uzumaki, but this is still insane" though Kakashi loudly as he's still masscarring all of Tayuya's clone.

Meanwhile, with the real Tayuya. She managed to stay away from Kakashi, and is now observing him while hiding on top of a tree.

"Geez, I know he is strong, but holy molly he's stronger than I thought... I better think of a strategy to take him down without being noticed... if I keep making those clones I'm going to run out of chakra quick and it will make me lose the match easily... I better think of some other tactic... wait, I remember one of the basic genjutsu Orochimaru taught me back then. It doesn't requires flute so it should be easy enough to perform it" thought Tayuya to herself quietly.

"Well, if you really want to make a strategy, you could've just keep it to yourself and stay quiet" said a voice behind Tayuya. Of course, Tayuya jumped out of the tree on her instinct.

"How did you-!?" asked Tayuya still surprised.

"I overheard your "strategy making", that's how" said Kakashi, now sitting on the tree branch.

"Tch... I knew I should've keep my voice down!" cursed Tayuya. She then quickly throw a Kunai toward Kakashi, which Kakashi easily dodge. But as soon as Kakashi turn his focus back to his front, Tayuya is now nowhere to be found, and the field is now clear from the remaining clones.

"That was surprisingly quick" commented Kakashi. Kakashi then jumped down from the tree branch and looked for her around the field. He looked up and down, left and right, but he didn't find her anywhere.

"Where did she go? Hmm..." thought Kakashi loudly.

"Welcome to my genjutsu world, sensei" Tayuya voice is now heard all around Kakashi.

"Genjutsu eh? Thanks for the heads up then" Kakashi then break the genjutsu by using the "genjutsu release" technique. Everything around him then went back to normal, and Tayuya and her clones are now visible to him. She is standing Infront of Kakashi with her hands making a seal that is used to perform the genjutsu.

"Darn it..." Tayuya curses to herself for letting Kakashi know.

"Well, that's a lesson learned there. Never tell your opponents about a technique you're using" said Kakashi. Tayuya then got fed up and decided to fight Kakashi head on, since she's now out of jutsu she can use, and she's not the type who like to spam her jutsu over and over again (that is going to be changed in the future though). Kakashi, just like his spar with Naruto back then, just easily avoid and deflect all of her attack. He then teleported right behind her and kick her away easily.

"Gah!" said Tayuya as she landed on the ground face first. Kakashi wasted no time and hold Tayuya on the ground, similar to that scene where Boruto get caught and being hold down on the ground by Kakashi.

"Is that all you can do?" tease Kakashi. Tayuya, again, got infuriated and try to break away from him..

"LET ME GO DAMMIT!" exclaimed Tayuya as she keep trying to break away.

"I guess that's all... I'm afraid you failed the test, Tayuya" said Kakashi. Suddenly, the Tayuya he held down dissapear in a cloud of smoke, surprising Kakashi.

"What? A clone!?" said Kakashi. The real Tayuya then emerged from the ground and attacked Kakashi with an uppercut and send him flying in the air.

"Gotcha! Get him now!" Tayuya then commanded her clones to do a barrage of attack. Starting with a punch on the back of his head, and then a kick on his stomach, and finally a strong punch to the face which sending him flying horizontally. Kakashi landed on the ground with a hard "thud" sound.

"Ugh... not bad, but that was because I let my guard down for a bit..." praise Kakashi as he trying to get up.

"Does that mean I passed?" asked Tayuya.

"No, you still haven't gotten the bells yet" said Kakashi with an half opened eye.

"Oh sh*t! I forgot about it!" Tayuya then rushes toward Kakashi and try to get the bells from him, but unfortunately Kakashi just easily kicked her away again, making her fall to the ground.

"Dammit. Clones, get him now!" Tayuya then commanded her clones to attack Kakashi from all direction, which again Kakashi just easily dodge and deflect all of their attacks.

"You really reminded me of Naruto in some ways. Especially the fact that you are as stubborn as he is" said Kakashi as he keep deflecting Tayuya's clones.

"Whatever, I'm going to get those bells one way or another!" said Tayuya optimistically. She then charge ahead boldly with a kunai on her hand ready to slash the bells from his pocket. Kakashi jumped up, but he is followed by several clones that are about to catch him in mid air, which he just simply kick away with ease. Unfortunately, Kakashi didn't notice the real Tayuya that jumped behind him. She kinfed the bells and snatch it away from him. Kakashi landed back on the ground and notice Tayuya already have her hands on his bells.

"Not bad, taking advantage of your opponent when he's distracted with something else" praised Kakashi.

"Are we done now?" asked Tayuya.

"Yes, you got the bells, which mean you've passed the test" said Kakashi.

"YES! Can I learn the rasengan now?" asked Tayuya enthusiastically.

"I don't have the necessary tools for the rasengan training right now, so maybe later" said Kakahi with an eye smile, which instantly turns Tayuya's mood down.

"How about if we learn about your element affinity first?" asked Kakashi.

"Oh, i already know about my element affinity. Orochimaru taught me about that when I was young" said Tayuya.

"So what's your element?" asked Kakashi.

"Wind, if I wasn't wrong. Because back then when I charged my chakra into a piece of leaf, it got cut in half" explained Tayuya.

"Hmm... yeah, if the leaf got cut in half, that means your affinity is wind. But if it got burnt, it is fire. If it got wet, it is water. If it got crumbed, it is earth. And finally, if it's got wrinkled, it is lighting" explained Kakashi.

"Alright then, so what are we gonna do now that I already know about my element affinity?" asked Tayuya.

"We take a break" said Kakashi with an eye smile, he then teleported away using his body flicker jutsu.

"Oh dammit..." cursed Tayuya. She then decided to walk back to the village.

 **-in the Hidden Leaf Village-**

Tayuya just casually walking toward the Ichiraku Ramen stand, when suddenly...

"Wait a minute... YOU!?" said a person who just walk past her. Tayuya then turn around, and see a certain pinneaple headed guy pointing at her with his mouth wide open.

"Oh hey pinneaple head, something bothering you?" said Tayuya as she casually waving toward Shikamaru.

"Yes, first of all, how can you just casually walking around this village without getting caught. Secondly, why are you wearing Naruto's jacket. And finally, how are you still alive after Temari hit you with one of her strongest jutsu?" asked Shikamaru.

"Because one, i'm part of the Hidden leaf now. Two, I'm living with Naruto and he haven't bought me any new clothing so I'm forced to wear one of his. Finally, she just blow me away with her fan, it's not even that deadly..." answered Tayuya.

"Oh... but... why did you join the Hidden Leaf? And how?" asked Shikamaru again.

"Why? Because I'm getting sick and tired of being ordered by that snake bastard. How? I surrendered and give anything I know about Orochimaru to your Hokage, so she gave me an option to stay in the village as a villager, or continue as a shinobi. You can already guess what I choose after looking at this headband..." answered Tayuya as she point at her leaf headband.

"Oh... well... this was... unexpected... so uh, you don't hold any grudges against me do you?" asked Shikamaru.

"No I don't. We were just following our own orders, so no hard feelings" answered Tayuya.

"Oh, great then... maybe we can start over from the beginning?" asked Shikamaru, as he scratching his back of his head nervously.

"No need for that pinneaple hea- ugh!" suddenly, Tayuya feel a sharp pain on the back of her neck. She can feel the curse mark being activated again, and suddenly her vision slowly gets darkened...

"Tayuya? TAyu..." and that was the last thing she heard before she passed out.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 3 remake**


	5. Sealed Curse

If you're reading this, then this chapter has been remade in 28th March 2018

* * *

 **Chapter 4 remake : Sealed Curse**

* * *

 **-inside Konoha Hospital-**

Tayuya is now laying down on the hospital room. Beside her bed, stand Shizune who's now observing her body to find out what's the cause of her sudden passing out. Few moments later, she find out about her curse mark that's suddenly glowing on it's own, and everytime it glows, Tayuya grunted in her sleep.

"The curse mark... I've never seen it acting like this before... is it because Orochimaru communicating with her?" thought Shizune. She's trying to find out how to make it stop, and then an idea pop out of her head. She rushes out and report this to Tsunade and ask her to seal the curse mark away, including the one in Sasuke, since the same thing happen to him as well (Sasuke is still recovering in his room by the way).

 **-inside of Tayuya's mindscape-**

Tayuya is now woken up inside of a giant hallway, flooded with water of an unknown origin. She's really confused of what's going on and where she is. Suddenly, she feel a sharp pain on her neck again. She tried to suppress it by holding her neck with her left palm. She decided to walk down the hallway as she is now curious of what's waiting for her in the end of it. The pain lasted for awhile, and then it stopped as she arrive on a giant cage with a seal on the door.

"What the hell is that...?" wonder Tayuya.

"It's a giant cage to hold a giant beast, you little child" a loud voice suddenly answer her back from inside the cage, making her walk back a few steps.

"WH-WHO ARE YOU!?" demanded Tayuya.

"Acting tough now eh?" the beast inside of the cage now walk closer to the cage door, making himself visible to Tayuya.

"What...?" it's the only thing she can say after seeing a giant fox standing near the giant gate.

"I'm Light Kurama, the 9 tails that attacked the Hidden Leaf 13 years ago" Light Kurama introduce himself to Tayuya. Tayuya still standing on her ground, frozen, shocked.

"I can help you removing your problem if you want" offered Light Kurama.

"Wha... What problem?" asked Tayuya back.

"Your curse mark... it is troubling you... and I can remove it for you. But there's a catch" offered Light Kurama.

"But how? You're trapped inside of that giant cage" asked Tayuya.

"That's where the catch is. I want you to release me from this cage so I can easily transfer my chakra to you. My chakra can remove any bad diseases my host is suffering" explained Light Kurama. Tayuya then think about this offer for awhile, until suddenly the pain on her neck comes back again.

"GAH! ALRIGHT, FINE! I'LL RELEASE YOU FROM THAT CAGE! But how...?" asked Tayuya.

"You just need to remove this seal from the cage" said Light Kurama as he point at the seal tag stuck the cage door. "Then, you raise your clothes and I will make the "control panel" of this cage appear. Once the "control panel" appear, you focus some chakra on your fingers and turn it clock wise, understand?" continued Light Kurama.

"Fine" Tayuya then hurried up to the cage and tried to climb the cage. But the cage is really slippery and unclimbable, even after she focus some chakra on her feet.

"How the hell am I suppose to remove that if I cannot climb the damn Gate!?" protested Tayuya.

"Just imagine yourself floating, this is your mindscape so anything is possible" said Light Kurama. Suddenly, a hand gabbed Tayuya's shoulder from behind, surprising her.

"WHAT THE!?" Tayuya then turn around and see a tall man wearing a white robe.

"Don't listen to him Tayuya, he only want to take control of your body" said the tall man.

"Minato... look, I'm tired of being held in this cage and I swear I'll never use the child's body to wreck chaos on the village. How many time have I told you that I was under control of that masked man?" said Light Kurama.

"I don't fully trust you, Nine Tails. And I would never let you control my daughter like a puppet" the tall man who's now named Minato, glare at Light Kurama with his sharp look.

"Daughter?" suddenly, Tayuya speak up as he looks up to Minato.

"Yes, you're my daughter. Now remember, do not-" before Minato could finish his sentence...

"HOLY SH*******************T! MY FATHER IS A HOKAGE!?" Tayuya then scream as she grabs her head like she's having a headache.

"Ta-Tayuya, calm down!" Minato then grabs Tayuya on her shoulder as he tried to calm her down.

"How the hell am I suppose to calm down after learning that out of nowhere!?" said Tayuya.

"Look, there's no time to freak out, we need to get you away from the cage before the Nine Tails influence getting stronger" said Minato as he grabs Tayuya's hand and walk away from the cage. But, Tayuya has something else in her mind and break away from Minato.

"Tayuya!?" said Minato.

"No, father, i need this! I believe he can remove the curse mark from my body!" plead Tayuya.

"If you release him from his cage, he will-" before Minato can finish his sentence, Light Kurama decided to speak again.

"I told you, I don't have any bad intention on her. All I want is just to help her and that's it" said Light Kurama. Minato then look at Light Kurama, and back at Tayuya. He then sighing a lot of air from his mouth.

"Fine... I'll let you go from that cage. But if you ever... EVER try to do anything funny to her, I won't hesitate to seal you in a smaller cage, you hear me?" threaten Minato.

"Yeah yeah, i won't do anything "funny" to her" said Light Kurama. Minato then perform a hand seal which instantly removing the seal tag from the cage.

"Tayuya, I need you to open the cage using the "control panel" on your stomach area" said Minato. Tayuya then lift her jacket, along side with a shirt underneath it. On it, there's a black spiralling sign surrounding her belly button.

"Now, focus your chakra on your finger tips and spin it on the seal clockwise to unlock that gate" said Minato. Tayuya then do as Minato said and focus her chakra on her left arm's fingers (she's left handed, mind you). She then touch the seal with the fingertips on her left hand and turns it clockwise. Shortly after, the lock on the gate suddenly spin slowly, until all of it is finally unlocked. The gate then opens slowly, but Light Kurama just simply push it open to make it faster.

"Ah, finally! Thanks young child. Being stuck inside that giant cage for a long time really bored me" thanked Light Kurama.

"No problem, furball. Now if you can please remove this damn curse mark from my body" said Tayuya as she turns around, showing the curse mark to Light Kurama.

"I see... this will be quick" said Light Kurama as he stretch his arm to Tayuya's neck. Minato is now readying his flying raijin Kunai, just in case of Light Kurama decided to squash her. But instead of squashing her, Light Kurama transfer some his chakra into Tayuya's neck.

"Ugh! Darn that hurt like a b*tch" said Tayuya.

"Hang on, it will be done in no time if you don't move" warn Light Kurama. As he said, after sometime, Light Kurama remove his claw from Tayuya's neck, and her curse mark is now gone.

"It's gone, now you don't have to worry about that snake sannin trying to hurt you using that mark again" said Light Kurama. After seeing that, Minato then relaxing a bit, knowing that now Light Kurama really have no intention to hurt Tayuya.

"Thanks furball!" thanked Tayuya.

"Don't mention it. It is my job to keep my container safe, or healthy" said Light Kurama.

"This is weird for me to say, but thanks for freeing her. And sorry for doubting you" apologized Minato.

"It's okay, that's normal for you to do after what happened in the past" said Light Kurama.

"You got a point" said Minato as he's scratching the back of his head.

"Um, can I finally get out of this place? I kinda need to go back to reality and see what I'm missing on while I passed out, especially that cyclops sensei is going to teach me how to use rasengan" said Tayuya.

"Well, this is your mindscape, you should be able to get out of here easily" said Light Kurama.

"The problem is, this my first time entering this place. And on top of that, i don't even know how I got here!" said Tayuya.

"Oh, sorry... I didn't knew about that..." said Light Kurama.

"Anyway, while I'm still here" Tayuya then turn her attention to Minato. "I got some question to ask you, father" continued Tayuya.

"Yes?" said Minato.

"How the hell do you even exist in my mindscape? I don't remember seeing you before, so there's no way you're a recreation of my past memories or something" asked Tayuya as she crossing her arm.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot to explain that. The thing is, during the sealing of the Nine Tails to your body and your brother's body, I put some of my chakra as well. That way I can exist in your mindscape to monitor about what's going on on your life, even after death. Most of my chakra, or soul, is now sealed away inside the Reaper of Death" explained Minato.

"Oh... that's... good to know... I guess..." said Tayuya as she scratch her left cheek.

"Any other questions you wanted to ask? I know you got a lot of them since this is the first time we ever met" said Minato.

"Uh... how long are you going to stay inside me? Wait, that came out wrong" said Tayuya as she trying to hide her blush. Minato can only sweatdrop on her question, but he immediately understand what she actually meant.

"Well, I'm going to stay with you for a very long time, seeing that I have a lot chakra reserved with me" said Minato.

"How much?" asked Tayuya.

"Let's just say a lot, I don't really know how much" said Minato as he eye smiling Tayuya.

"Eh, okay I guess... OH! You mentioned that Naruto is my brother... does that mean that we're... a legitimate sibling?" asked Tayuya again.

"About that, yes. You two are my precious little children" said Minato with a faint smile on his face. "If only Kushina is here as well, she would be really happy to see either you or Naruto, alive and well" continue Minato.

"Kushina?" asked Tayuya.

"Yeah! Kushina is your mother! You inherited her red hair and her... uh... temper! Well, yours is actually worse than her though. But your face is... pretty similar to mine, well that is to be expected since most daughter inherited their father's face, while son inherited their mother's face" thought Minato loudly.

"Ah, that's good to know, haha! Wait, you're saying that I'm worse than mom?" said Tayuya.

"Kinda... yeah... I meant when she's angry she doesn't swear at all. But you... you're on another level..." said Minato with a visible sweat on his face.

"Eh, what did you expect? Most of my lifetime i stayed and grow in Hidden Sound Village. Knowing how harsh the environment is there, it shaped me into this" said Tayuya, with a hint of regret in her voice. "Still, I'm curious... how the hell did that snake bastard got his hand into me when I was a baby?" thought Tayuya loudly.

"I don't know, last thing I remember was myself being impaled by Kurama's claw and everything around me went dark slowly as I and Kushina gave you some important life advice, which you most likely don't remember..." said Minato.

"Well, you were talking to a damn baby, how are we suppose to understand what you said?" said Tayuya.

"Right... but at least it make the scene in the canon show looks more dramatic right?" asked Minato.

"Damn right it is, it made me cry the first time I see it" said Tayuya.

"Wait, you've seen the show?" asked Minato.

"Nah, it was just the author talking through me" said Tayuya.

"Oh, cool then..." said Minato.

"You know, I'm glad that the conversation in this rewritten version is not as awkward as the one in the original script. Now back to the story, I need to get the hell out of here now! Can one of you just tell me how to do it?" asked Tayuya. Light Kurama then let out a sigh before he start his explanation.

"Seriously kid, it is really simple... just close your eyes and think of waking up on a bed, or whatever the surface you want" explained Light Kurama.

"Oh, then how to enter this mindscape again?" asked Tayuya again.

"Same thing, just close your eyes, but this time you simply thinking of entering the mindscape" explained Light Kurama again.

"Alright, thanks furball!" said Tayuya.

"Anytime" said Light Kurama.

"Father?" said Tayuya as she look at Minato.

"Yes?" answered Minato.

"Are you going to uh... disappear or something?" asked Tayuya.

"No, i'll be here when you need me. Beside, i told you i have a lot of chakra with me, unlike the one in the canon show where i can only last for 5 minutes" said Minato with an eye smile.

"Oh, great then! I'll be going now!" Tayuya then closes her eyes and try to "wake up" from her mindscape. It took her sometime, but she finally manage to get out of it and return to the real world.

 **-in the Konoha Hospital-**

Tayuya slowly opens her eyes. At first, her vision is a little blurry, but soon after it starting to get clearer. The first things she can clearly see is a blond woman wearing a green jacket. Behind her stood another woman with dark hair and attire.

"What...? Lady Hokage...? What are you doing here...?" asked Tayuya.

"Uh... Tayuya, we were just about to seal your curse mark away, but it seems it has... dissapear on it's own now... what happened?" asked Tsunade. Tayuya can only stare at Tsunade in confusion for a few seconds. Then it hits her. Everything that happens in her "dream" was actually real. From the giant cage, the giant beast called Light Kurama, and finally, the Fourth Hokage being her father. She's now staring on the room ceiling with a dumbfounded look on her face.

"Tayuya?" called Tsunade as she tapped her shoulder.

"WHOA! Uh... sorry, I was just... spacing out" apologized Tayuya.

"It's okay, we can understand that" said Tsunade.

"Anyway, I need to tell you guys something important, but first I need you to put up a sound proof seal around this room" said Tayuya.

"Why?" asked Tsunade.

"It's really important! Just please, close those windows, door, and put up the sound proof seal before I can tell you it" begged Tayuya.

"Uh... okay...? Shizune" Tsunade just simply said Shizune's name, and she went on to do her job right away. Shortly after, Tsunade place a sound proof seal tag on the center of the room, to prevent anyone from outside this room to listen to their conversation.

"Okay, all done. Now tell me what's this important thing" ordered Tsunade.

 **-mini time skip-**

Tayuya has finally told Tsunade and Shizune everything that happened when she passed out. Tsunade and Shizune can only stare at Tayuya with a "you can't be serious" look after that.

"Y-you... you can't be serious..." said Tsunade.

"I can, and I have a solid proof" Tayuya then move her jacket up, revealing a seal similar to what she sees in her mindscape when she releases Light Kurama from his cage. Tsunade and Shizune then walk forward to examine the seal she has.

"This is... impossible! How can you...?" said Tsunade.

"Maybe the story of Lord 4th having a twin was true..." Shizune thought loudly as she strike a thinking pose.

"Where did you heard that story?" asked Tsunade.

"Lord Jiraya told me about it back then. Remember? When Naruto and Lord Jiraya was on their way to get us, and when we fought with Orochimaru again?" reminded Shizune.

"Oh, that? I thought he was just spewing nonsense again after he got drunk..." said Tsunade.

"Well, at least now we know if he was telling us the truth..." said Shizune.

"So... you guys believe me now?" asked Tayuya.

"Of course, after all you have the exact same seal that Naruto has. Anyway, how did Orochimaru didn't use you yet when you were with him?" asked Tsuande.

"Let's just say the seal was still tight back then, hiding the Nine Tails chakra very well" said Tayuya.

"Hmm, that could be it... but how did you manage to get contact with the Nine Tails back then?" asked Tsunade.

"That's... something I don't know myself yet..." said Tayuya. There was a moment of silence between them, until Tsunade decide to speak again.

"Alright then... this is a lot to take in... but I'm sure I'll get used to this information. You want me to inform your other teammate about this?" offered Tsunade.

"Umm... I kinda want to surprise them with this, so can you not tell them for now?" asked Tayuya.

"Why... do you want to surprise them?" asked Tsunade.

"I just want to see them getting surprised after seeing me using the Nine Tails power out of the blue" said Tayuya with an evil smirk on her face.

"Uh... sure kid..." suddenly, a new voice was heard from the window near her bed. Tayuya turns toward the window, and see Kakashi with 4 water balloons and 4 air ballons on his arms.

"HOW DID YOU GET IN!?" exclaimed Tsunade.

"I just simply opens the window since it wasn't locked" said Kakashi.

"So... you heard anything I just said?" asked Tayuya.

"From the part when you said that you will surprises me and the others with your Nine Tails power, until you asked me that" said Kakashi with an eye smile.

"I just hope nobody else heard this, or we're going to have ourselves a bigger problem" said Tsunade.

"I hope so, this is a really big discovery, and if the ROOT found out about this, she's going to be in a big trouble. Anyway, you're ready for your rasengan training?" asked Kakashi.

"You can perform rasengan?" asked Tsunade.

"Yes, Lord 4th showed me how to use it back then. He was my sensei remember?" said Kakashi.

"Oh, right..." said Tsunade.

"Now, to the matter at hand. Meet me at the Training Ground 7 once you're ready so we can start your training" Kakashi then use his Body Flicker technique to teleport to the training field in an instant. Tayuya then slowly turns her head toward Tsunade.

"Can I go now?" asked Tayuya.

"Sure, just be careful not to fall unconscious again, okay?" said Tsunade.

"I won't, don't worry! I'll be going now!" Tayuya then quickly get up from her bed and jump out of the window.

"HEY! USE THE DOOR, NOT THE WINDOW!" exclaimed Tsunade, while Shizune is laughing in the background.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 4**


	6. Rasengan Training

If you're seeing this message, then this chapter has been rewritten in 9th April 2018

* * *

 **Chapter 5 remake : Rasengan Training**

* * *

 **-at the Training Ground 7-**

Tayuya has finally arrives at the Training Ground 7. On there, she sees Kakashi just leaning to a tree while reading his book. Shortly after, Kakashi closes his books and focus his attention toward Tayuya.

"Took you long enough to get here, Tayuya. I thought you changed your mind and decided to not learn this magnificent technique" said Kakashi as he put his book in his pocket.

"Sorry, I was eating in Ichiraku for a bit since I didn't get time to eat some food for like... 10 hours..." said Tayuya as she scratch her head.

"It's okay, I can understand that. So, are you ready now?" asked Kakashi.

"Ready!" said Tayuya, confidently.

"Alright then. Remember to focus your chakra into your palm so you can make the balloon explode. Starting with the easiest one, the water balloon" said Kakashi as he handed Tayuya a water balloon.

"I'll show you how's it's done first, then you try it for yourself" said Kakashi as he put a water balloon on his own palm. Shortly after, the water balloon explodes, even without Kakashi squashing it or touching it using his other hand.

"Lemme guess, you focus your chakra into the palm holding the water balloon to make it explode by rotating the inside of it in all directions?" said Tayuya.

"Yup, it's kinda complicated I know, but with times you will master it. Now you try it yourself, and I'll wait until you succeeded on the first step" Kakashi then walk back to the tree he leaned on and continue reading his novel.

"Alright then... here I go..." said Tayuya as she try to focus her chakra on her palm to explode the water balloon.

 **-mini time skip-**

"DAMMIT! THIS ISN'T WORKING!" Tayuya then get frustrated after 20 minutes of standing still in the spot, trying to explode the balloon.

"Have you tried to focus your chakra on the center of your palm?" asked Kakashi.

"Hmm... nope. I just spread it all over my palm to make it explode" said Tayuya. Kakashi then sighing after hearing her response.

"You need to focus it on the center of your palm to make it much more effective. How about... I'll draw a dot on your palm and you try to focus your chakra on that dot, see if it helps you focusing your chakra faster" offered Kakashi.

"Well, if it's going help my training, then sure why not?" said Tayuya. Kakashi then close his book, standing up straight, and walk toward Tayuya with his brush ready to mark the center of her palm. After awhile, Kakashi is done with the marking.

"Done. Now as I've said before, think of it as an area where you need to focus your chakra on. I'll be here when you need me" said Kakashi as he turn around and walk back toward the tree so he can lean on it and continue reading his book.

"Simple enough..." said Tayuya.

 **-mini time skip-**

After awhile, the water balloon on Tayuya's hand suddenly moving uncontrollably, making a lot of "bubbly" noises, catching Kakashi's attention. Kakashi then look up from his book, and was surprised to see what's happening. Tayuya was very close from exploding the water balloon, and shortly after... BAM! It suddenly explode on it's own after awhile.

"I... I cannot believe this... you manage to explode the water balloon in less than a day?" said Kakashi in disbelief.

"Well yeah... what's wrong with that?" said Tayuya.

"It's just... it took me a week to explode that water balloon, and here you are... exploding it in less than a day..." said Kakashi.

"Uh... really? It took you that long to make this thing explode? I mean, it's just a water balloon, so it's should be easy enough" said Tayuya. Kakashi can only stare at Tayuya with his widened eye, still in disbelief.

'Hey thanks for helping me with that, father' thought Tayuya.

'No problem! Anything for my precious daughter' said a voice inside of her head. After awhile, Kakashi finally snapped out of his thought and decided to continue Tayuya's training.

"Alright, next up is the rubber balloon. This is going to be much more difficult than the water balloon one. And since you manage to explode the water balloon in such short time, i'm expecting you to finish this step in less than a week" said Kaakshi as he hand a rubber ballons to Tayuya.

"Sure, what if I can explode it in less than a day too?" asked Tayuya confidently.

"Uh... well... I would be impressed?" said Kakashi.

"No reward or anything, like maybe some pocket money so i can buy some food?" asked Tayuya.

"Well, the reward is we can proceed to the next step faster" said Kakashi with an eye smile. Tayuya can only stare back at him with her half-opened eyes.

"Whatever, let's just continue with the traning..." said Tayuya as she proceed to focus on the rubber balloon on her hand. Kakashi on the other hand, went back to reading his favorite book. Not long after that, a faint "bubbly" noise is heard from Tayuya's direction. Kakashi look back up to see how's Tayuya's doing, only to see the rubber balloon suddenly explode as he look up. This surprises both Tayuya and Kakashi.

"WHOA!"/"HUH!?" said both Tayuya and Kakashi at the same time.

"I MADE IT! IN LESS THAN 10 SECONDS!" exclaimed Tayuya as she jumping up and down.

"How... wha... huh...?" is the only thing Kakashi can say after witnessing that.

"So, what's the next step?" asked Tayuya.

"Um... oh right! The next step is to NOT explode this balloon" said Kakashi as he take out a normal balloon out of his pocket.

"Don't explode it? Why?" asked Tayuya.

"Because in this step, you have to combine the two things you have learned in the last 2 steps. Those are rotation and power. If you manage to perform that without exploding the balloon, or EVEN not making the balloon moving an inch, then you've officially pass the training and able to perform the rasengan normally" explained Kakashi.

"Oooooh... that sounds... difficult..." said Tayuya.

"Don't tell me you're going to give up after reaching this far" asked Kakashi, sarcastically.

"NO! I just said that it's sounds difficult! I didn't said I want to give up!?" said Tayuya.

"Well, if you're not sure about it, then you might as well give up on learning this technique" said Kakashi.

"Alright, alright... fine! I'm sure I can do it! Now give me that balloon!" said Tayuya as she extend her hand to Kakashi.

"Now that's the spirit!" Kakashi then hand Tayuya the balloon. Tayuya quickly grabs it and went on with her traning. This time, Kakashi decided not to read his book and observe Tayuya, curious of the outcome of her traning this time. She try her hardest to maintain the balloon while spinning the inside of the balloon using her chakra, with the help of Minato of course. After awhile, the balloon suddenly explode, revealing a complete rasengan spinning violently on her palm. Kakashi can only stare with his widened eye, not believing of what he's seeing right now.

"how...? How...!? HOW!?" exclaimed Kakashi in disbelief.

"I DID IT!" exclaimed Tayuya as she raised her left hand up in the air, along side with the rasengan on it.

"You... how can you create a rasengan that fast? And it's a complete one!" asked Kakashi. Tayuya then turn her attention to Kakashi, as she lowering her left hand to her shoulder height.

"Because I'm a prodigy! And the main character of this fic!" said Tayuya proudly.

"..." Kakashi can only stare at Tayuya with his half opened eye.

"What? A little bit of fourth wall breaking isn't that bad!" said Tayuya.

"Whatever kid... anyway, since you manage to perform the rasengan flawlessly in your first try, I must say I'm really impressed" Kakashi then give Tayuya a thumbs up.

"Now, on to the next stage. You said that you have wind as your nature affinity right?" asked Kakashi.

"Yes, why?" asked Tayuya back.

"Now we're going to try to mix your nature affinity with that rasengan of yours, to enhance it's power even further" said Kakashi as he point at Tayuya's rasengan on her left arm.

"Okay... how am I suppose to do that?" asked Tayuya again.

"Hmm... wait, before we continue, i need to ask you something. Have you ever split a waterfall in half using your elemental power?" asked Kakashi back.

"I remember Orochimaru asked me to enhance my wind element by making me splitting a waterfall in half myself. It took me a full month to be able to do it" said Tayuya.

"Did you do that with the help of clones or something?" asked Kakashi.

"No. I didn't know how to perform the Shadow Clone jutsu back then" answered Tayuya.

"Wow... that's a very impressive feat I must say. Now, try to infuse the wind element to that rasengan" said Kakashi.

"I DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO INFUSE IT TOGETHER YOU CYCLOPS! That's why I asked you how am I suppose to do it!?" exclaimed Tayuya.

"Oh? Ahahaha, sorry I didn't quite get you back there. Well, all you need is to use the energy you used to cut the waterfall back then, infuse it to the rasengan. I mean it's very simple really, i'll show you how it's done" Kakashi then quickly create a rasengan on his right hand, and infuse some of his lighting energy to it by holding his right wrist using his left hand, which slowly turning it into a Chidori.

"Whoa... so Chidori is basically lighting version of regular rasengan?" asked Tayuya.

"Correct, well it's actually a failed rasengan since I cannot combine it correctly" said Kakashi with an eye smile. Kakashi then absorb the Chidori back since he doesn't want to run out of chakra quickly.

"Eh, okay then, I'll give it a shot" said Tayuya. Tayuya then proceed to focus on infusing her wind power into the rasengan. It took her awhile until she's almost giving up on this training, but before she give up, she remember how Kakashi create the Chidori. He uses his left hand to grabs his right wrist to help him infusing the nature chakra to the rasengan. She then try the same method as Kakashi did by making her right arm grabbing her left wrist, and it's slowly working!

The rasengan on her left arm slowly turning brighter and brighter, and there's a faint "buzzing" sound came out of it. Soon after, it became fully fused with her wind element, making it the first wind infused rasengan.

"You did it, Tayuya! I can't believe it! And you also did it on your first try!" cheered Kakashi.

"What? Really? That's it?" asked Tayuya.

"What do you mean "that's it"? Aren't you suppose to be happy that you manage to fuse your element with that rasengan flawlessly? I mean c'mon kiddo, don't be so bland" said Kakashi. There was a moment of silence between them for a few seconds, until...

"yay... I did it on my first try... you happy now?" said Tayuya in a non-energetic voice.

"..." Kakashi can only stare at Tayuya with his half-opened eye, once again.

"The heck is your problem, cyclops sensei? I just cheered" said Tayuya.

"Well, that was... weird... back then when you managed to pass the first few steps of the training, you were cheering energetically. Now that you've managed to fused your element affinity with your rasengan, which is a very amazing feat I must say, you're just... uh... not happy about it?" said Kakashi. Tayuya then abosrb the rasengan back and sit down on the ground.

"Ya know, cyclops sensei... I have to tell you something..." said Tayuya, in a pretty... uh... depressive voice? Is that even a thing? I don't know... moving on!

"What is it?" responded Kakashi.

"All of those thing in the beginning of the training, why can I went pass through those phases easily, it was because something else was helping me" admitted Tayuya.

"Something else...? Oh you mean the fox was helping you?" guessed Kakashi.

"No, it was something else. There's another being living inside of me... and yes I know that sounds a bit weird, but it is what it is" said Tayuya.

"You hold... 2 Tailed Beasts!?" guessed Kakashi.

"NO! That's not it..." said Tayuya.

"Then why don't you just tell me straight away instead of just playing riddles?" said Kakashi.

"Fine... my father's soul, or you usually called him the 4th Hokage, is living inside of my body. Long story short, during the sealing of the Nine Tails, he put some of his chakra on both Naruto and me, but it's seems he put a bit too much inside of me, making it able to stay for a very long time, even aiding me when I needed him" explained Tayuya.

"Lord... Fourth... MINATO SENSEI!?" exclaimed Kakashi.

"Sensei? He was actually your teacher?" asked Tayuya.

"Yeah! An awesome one that is! I managed to learn on how to use the rasengan from him, a very long time ago" said Kakashi.

"Yeah I know, you said it last chapter. But the first time I heard you said that I didn't actually believe you, but after hearing what my father just said, I think I'll believe you" said Tayuya.

"Can I talk to him?" asked Kakashi.

"Hmm... you cannot communicate with him directly, but I can tell you what he's saying, which is a pain to do so I'm not going to do that" said Tayuya. Kakashi can only hung his head down like a kid disappointed when they don't get what they wanted.

"Anyway, enough joking around, back to the plot. So you were saying that all of that were not your doing?" asked Kakashi.

"Yes, it was my father's doing... he did all the work for me, except for the fusing part, that was entirely me" explained Tayuya.

"Well, it think it's okay, but if you really want to be able to perform it without your father's help, i recommend you to redo all training again on your own. Beside, you already know what you need to do right?" asked Kakashi.

"Yeah, i know" said Tayuya.

"Good then, here's some ballons for your own training" Kakashi then give some water, rubber, and normal balloons to Tayuya.

"It's already late night now so I'll be heading home" said Kakashi. He then use the body flicker technique to teleport back to his home. Tayuya then decided to walk back home as she putting all of the balloon into her pocket, until Minato decided to speak to Tayuya out of sudden.

'Hey, i've been thinking of teaching you a technique that will help you a lot in term of teleportation' said Minato.

'A technique that can help me in teleportation? Lemme guess, Flying Raijin?' thought Tayuya.

'You guessed it right! Now, it's going to be really quick since you have part of my chakra infused in you, so all you need to do is to paint a Flying Raijin tag similar to mine on a piece of paper, and stick it to a Kunai handle. Now I would recommend you to use a maple leaf shaped kunai, since it was my iconic Kunai, but I think you would prefer to use a normal Kunai instead. I mean my signature Kunai is way more heavier than a normal Kunai, so I can see you prefer to use a normal Kunai instead' said Minato.

'COOL! When can I start learning that technique then?' thought Tayuya.

'After you get home, of course. For now you just worry about your surroundings while you're walking back home' said Minato.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 5 remake**


	7. Birth of the Vermillion Flash

If you're seeing this message, then this chapter has been rewritten in 21st April 2018

* * *

 **Chapter 6 : Birth of the Vermillion Flash**

* * *

 **-in Naruto's/Tayuya's apartment-**

Tayuya just finished eating an instant noodles she created for herself. She's now on her way to take a bath, when suddenly...

'Hey kid, can you enter the mindscape for a bit? It's about the Flying Raijin training' said Minato.

'Sure. Hold on lemme just sit down on my bed so my body can get comfy while my soul or whatever is entering that place' thought Tayuya. She then walk toward her bed and sit down on the edge of it and proceed to perform a meditation, in order to focus her mind and entering the mindscape.

 **-inside Tayuya's mindscape-**

Tayuya is now in the middle of her mindscape, still the same old giant hallway, covered with water from unknown origin. Suddenly, Minato shows up Infront of her, surprising her in the process.

"GAH! What the heck father!?" exclaimed Tayuya, as she's jumping backward.

"Haha, sorry about that. Anyway, I need to show you about something" said Minato, as he's extending his hand in the air. Suddenly, a scroll summoned on his palm, with a word "Flying Raijin" written on top of it.

"A scroll about the technique? You want me to read that?" asked Tayuya.

"Well, you need to know about the basics of it first before we can start the training" said Minato.

"Fine... I'll read it... hopefully it's not going to take me an entire night to read this, or I'll miss my sleeping time, which later on going to screw up my "body time" really badly" said Tayuya, as she take the scroll from Minato's hand.

 **-mini time skip-**

"That's all? Really?" said Tayuya as she's seeing a huge empty space on the scroll.

"Unfortunately, it is. You see, I have tried to improve this technique even more, but I failed and instead I'm stuck with the basic of it, which is just teleporting to one place and another that's already marked by the user" explained Minato.

"Aaaand... you want me to improve this technique?" asked Tayuya.

"Yes, I want you to help me improving this technique, so when you use it you can also teleport to another place that you don't mark" said Minato.

"So, it's going to be "Body flicker Technique" but without the smokes and leaves and also make me able to teleport to the farthest place?" asked Tayuya.

"And much faster, correct!" said Minato.

"I'm in, now let's get to the basic first. It said in this scroll that I need to make my own mark before I can use it. Also if a mark already used by someone else, then I cannot use that mark to use the technique... that seems easy enough" said Tayuya as she's re-reading the book again.

"But our chakra are fused together, meaning that you can also use my marking" said Minato.

"Really? I didn't think about that... but what if you suddenly dissapear from my mindscape alongside with your chakra, meaning that I won't be able to use the same marking as yours anymore?" said Tayuya.

"That won't happen, the Nine Tails has agreed to give me some of his chakra every now and then, so I can stay with your for a very long time" said Minato.

"That's... good to hear, I guess. But how are you suppose to use his chakra? I mean, human chakra and Tailed Beast Chakra are completely different" said Tayuya.

"I'm not a human anymore, I'm basically a living chakra being, meaning I can use any chakra I can get. I could also absorb your chakra but I don't want you to run out of chakra out of sudden when you're in a middle of a mission. So I decided to ask the Nine Tails to share some of his chakra with me every now and then to keep me alive" explained Minato.

"Ohhhh, neat! So uh, did the Nine Tails ask something in return?" asked Tayuya.

"Nah, he didn't. All he said was "I can generate chakra easily so you can get all you want. Just don't take too much or I will be entering my sleep mode to regenerate chakra faster"" said Minato. Tayuya heard a loud snoring from behind her. She turn around and see a sleeping Nine Tails laying down on the ground. She then close her eyes halfway and look back at Minato.

"And you just took most of his chakra?" asked Tayuya.

"Hehe, yeah..." said Minato as he's rubbing his head. Tayuya then sighing to herself after hearing his reply.

"Let's just hope he doesn't sleep for an entire week, seeing that the next chapter my squad is going to get a mission" said Tayuya.

"Why are you so certain about it?" asked Minato.

"Because the author was planning to skip this chapter entirely and jump straight to the next part, but he decided to just scrap that idea and write this chapter as the new chapter 6, whilst the old one become chapter 7" said Tayuya.

"I see, talk about having moral conflict" said Minato.

"Now, enough fourth wall breaking, let's jump straight into the training" said Tayuya as she spawn a piece of paper and a brush out of thin air.

 **-mini time skip-**

Tayuya has recreated Minato's Flying Raijin mark on the paper she just spawned, and now she sticking it to a regular Kunai handle.

"Wait a second... hey father" called Tayuya.

"Yes?" responded Minato.

"Why don't I just use your special kunai first before I use my own, see if your theory is true" said Tayuya.

"You sure about that? My Kunai is a lot heavier than a regular Kunai you know" said Minato.

"I'm sure, now give me you Kunai" demanded Tayuya. Minato then take a maple leaf shaped kunai out of his ninja pocket and lend it to Tayuya, which Tayuya grabs and lift easily. She then proceed to throw it to a wall near her.

"Now to focus my chakra on my entire body and think of teleporting to that Kunai..." said Tayuya softly, as she's imagining herself teleporting toward the Kunai she throwed. Shortly after, she got teleported to the Kunai's location.

"You did it on first try! bravo Tayuya!" praised Minato as he's clapping his hands.

"Well, at least now I know that your theory was true. Now to try it on my own Kunai..." said Tayuya. She then simply focus her chakra again and think of teleporting to the Kunai she left on the ground near Minato. Shortly after that, she got teleported back to Minato's side.

"Huh, that was easy" said Tayuya.

"Now that you've known the basic of it, let's start on improving it!" said Minato.

"How about if I rest first? I'm getting really tired..." said Tayuya.

"Uh... sure why not? When you're ready, talk to me and we'll start on the technique improvement!" said Minato.

"Cool, bye then" said Tayuya. She then dissapear from the mindscape, returning back to the reality, leaving Minato and a sleeping Light Kurama behind him.

 **-at Naruto's/Tayuya's apartment-**

Tayuya then open her eyes slowly, and observe her surrounding carefully. She looked at the clock and notice that the time only moved 10 minutes from the first time she entered the mindscape.

"Wow, time sure goes slow out here when I'm inside my mindscape. I wonder why..." said Tayuya. She then stand up and proceed to the bathroom, cleaning herself up, and go straight to bed after that, marking the end of the chapter.

Sorry if it's kinda short, but as Tayuya said before I was actually didn't plan on this chapter, but after thinking about it twice, I decided to do it. Now if you excuse me, I need to write Sasuke's dialogue on the next chapter, ciao!

* * *

 **End of Chapter 6 remake**


	8. All Grown Up

if you're reading this, then this chapter has been updated at 19th March 2018

* * *

 **Chapter 7 : All Grown Up**

* * *

Alright, so i got torn between jumping straight to the Shippuden era or continue the story by telling you guys some more in-depth explanation of how Tayuya, Sakura, and Sasuke growing up and getting stronger (AND the review I'm getting are not helping at all), but after weeks and weeks of thinking (well, mostly i play and edit videos for my YT channel), I've decided to just jump straight to the Shippuden era and continue to the more serious story side, well not that serious anyway since I still write some silly jokes in there, so don't take this fanfic seriously or you'll end up with a headache! Enjoy.

 **-time skip to 2 years later-**

Tayuya has grown stronger and learned some other jutsu than rasengan and clones. Well, she wanted to deepen her genjutsu art and Kakashi told her to ask Kurenai about it, which ended up with her mastering many genjutsu tricks from her. Meanwhile, Sasuke keep learning under Kakashi's wing and managed to make more variation of the Chidori technique, and some new jutsus as well. Sakura, just like in the canon story, studying under Tsunade's guidance and manage to achieve the monstrous strength, also advanced healing jutsu to support her team during battle. Oh, talk about clothings, Tayuya is now wearing a long sleeved red hoodie jacked and a long dark trousers, Sasuke wears a dark T-shirt covered with a ninja vest or Chunin vest and a dark trousers, and Sakura... well she uses her Shippuden attire, but she has it covered with a Chunin vest. Okay that's enough explaining about what happened to the crew during the last 2 years, now let's get straight into the story.

 **-at the street of Konoha village-**

Tayuya, accompanied with Sasuke and Sakura are now seen walking on the street of Konoha. They're on their way to the Ichiraku Ramen stand, when suddenly a figure shows up right Infront of them, surprising Tayuya in the process

"Guys, the Hokage is demanding for your presence right now, she has an emergen-" Shikamaru suddenly show up with a very urgent news, but Tayuya punch him right in the face for surprising her before he can finish his sentence.

"You little! Don't do that again or else I'm going to snap your neck!" warn Tayuya.

"Calm down Yuya, he's just warning us about an emergency mission" said Sakura, trying to calm Tayuya down (obviously).

"Yeah, you better see the Hokage right now Instead of wasting your time getting angry at me. Beside, you don't want to see lady Tsunade get angry right?" said Shikamaru, as he's covering his bleeding nose with his left hand.

"Whatever, let's go" Tayuya then turn around and walk away from Shikamaru, followed by Sasuke. Sakura on the other hand, quickly treat Shikamaru using her healing jutsu.

"Sorry about that, she's short tempered" apologized Sakura.

"It's okay, I've been in worse situation anyway. BackthenwhenwewerebattlingeachotherduringSasuke'sretrievalmissionaround2yearsago" said Shikamaru.

"What was that?" asked Sakura.

"Nothing, you might wanna go now. Tayuya and Sasuke might leave you behind if you waste your time healing me" said Shikamaru.

"Right... you better get that treated fast or it will get worse!" said Sakura, as she run away from Shikamaru to catch up with her teammates.

 **-at the Hokage's office-**

The trio has finally reached the top of the Hokage building, and is now preparing themselves to enter the room.

"You knock it" said Sasuke, as he's looking at Tayuya from the corner of his eyes.

"Why me? You knock it! You're a man after all!" retorted Tayuya.

"Look, the last time a person knocked on that door, he got f*cking decimated because lady Tsunade was in a bad mood. I don't want to get decimated as well" said Sasuke.

"Well, at least we have Sakura over here who will heal you up after that!" said Tayuya. Sakura who got impatient, decided to walk toward the door and knock it quickly.

"Lady Tsunade? It's Team 7. We're here because of your calling" said Sakura.

"Ah yes, come on in!" replied lady Tsunade from inside the room. Sakura then turn her head toward the two of her teammates and look at them from the corner of her eyes.

"You guys are pathetic" said Sakura, as she opens the door to the Hokage Office, which reveal Kakashi who's now standing right in the middle of the room, and Tsunade who's sitting on her chair, as usual. Tayuya and Sasuke are glaring at each other for a moment before following Sakura into the room.

"So, what's the mission lady Tsunade?" asked Sakura.

"There's an emergency calling from the Hidden Sand. It is said from this message that they were under attack by a member of the Akatsuki last night, and their Kazekage has been kidnapped as well. I want you guys to go there and help them to retrieve Gaara back before the Akatsuki can do anything to him, and his Tailed Beast. I'll send another group of team after you guys, just in case if you meet with some of the fearsome members of the Akatsuki along the way" explained Tsunade.

"You heard the lady, meet me at the gate as soon as possible, we're going to the Hidden Sand Village once everyone are ready" Kakashi the dissapear using his body flicker jutsu. Meanwhile, the other 3 quickly bow down to the Hokage and get out of the room to prepare themselves for the emergency mission.

 **-few hours later, at** **the Hidden Land of Wind-**

It has been hours since the squad are running to get to the Hidden Sand Village, and they haven't take any break yet, thanks to Kakashi training them intensely which increase their durability in term of combat and mobility.

"Damn, where in the world is the Hidden Sand Village? We've been walking for almost one hour and we still haven't find it yet" complained Sasuke.

"You know, it's called the **Hidden Sand Village** for a reason right?" said Tayuya, sarcastically.

"I know smartass, it's just that it's getting really hot and I can't tolerate heat that much..." said Sasuke.

"Too bad, cause back in my day when I used to live in the Hidden Sound Village, I used to-" before Tayuya managed to finish her sentence, Sasuke then speak as well.

"Okay, shut up about your "back in my day" story bullsh*t. It's getting really old and you sounds like an old veteran who's trying to explain things to a youngster and that's annoying" mocked Sasuke. Tayuya then quickly turn her head toward Sasuke in that regard.

"What did you say about me you duck-butt-haired-emo sonovabeach? I'll have YOU know that I can simply beat you in a battle with my eyes closed once, and I would gladly beat you again if I have to!" retorted Tayuya. Sasuke, just like Tayuya, turn his attention toward Tayuya after hearing her insults.

"Well listen here you little b*tch. That was long ago when I was fresh out of the hospital. This time, I can just breathe at your general direction and you will instantly die" said Sasuke.

"Oh yeah!? What kind of jutsu is that? Bad Breath no Jutsu? Not eating for weeks no Jutsu?" mocks Tayuya again.

"NO you idiot! I didn't mean that literary! What I meant is i've developed a new and improved Chidori technique in which I can use to hit my opponent, no matter how far away they are!" explained Sasuke.

"What kind of bullsh*t jutsu is that? That's just broken as f*ck!"

"It's called the Chidori Sharp Spear. I also develop another one called Chidori Senbon, which act like a rain lighting Kunai" explained Sasuke. Suddenly, Sakura and Kakashi stopped on their track, which made Tayuya and Sasuke stopped walking as well.

"What's wrong? Break time?" asked Tayuya.

"No, it's just that... I realized all these times we've been walking around in a circle. Seems like someone putting a genjutsu on us" said Kakashi as he's grabbing one of his Kunai, readying himself for a battle.

"Now that you mention it, I keep seeing that cactus 3 times in a row" said Tayuya.

"I know you guys are out there, come on out!" called Kakashi. Suddenly, 3 figures jumped out of nowhere and landed right Infront of them. These 3 figures have a large paper written on their faces and they... aren't human.

"Who are you!? And who are you working for!?" demanded Kakashi. The three figures suddenly rushes toward Kakashi, forcing the other 3 to prepare for an inevitable battle.

Tayuya quickly throw a Kunai toward the leading figure, but unfortunately it missed. Even though it missed, she still teleport toward the Kunai, placing her right behind the figure, a perfect opportunity to strike the figure down from behind. Sasuke quickly draw his sword out and slash the figure who got close to him. Sakura simply slam her fist to the ground and make the earth rumbling, making the figure losing it's balances, as well as her other teammates. She then jump toward the figure with her fist ready to pummel it flat, and BOOM! A massive explosion of dust and rubble covering the area.

"That was easy... I thought these things can give me more challenge" said Tayuya.

"If you want something more challenging, try fighting the Akatsuki alone. I bet you'll get captured in less than a minute" mocked Sasuke.

"Oh f*ck off, you don't know what I'm capable of yet! I could easily wipe the floor with them!" said Tayuya.

"GUYS! We're here! The Hidden Sand Village is just right over there!" said Sakura, alerting Sasuke and Tayuya.

"Really? That was quick..." said Tayuya.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go and meet up with Temari before she get impatient" said Kakashi, as he start walking toward the village, followed by Sakura.

'I can sense them...' suddenly, Light Kurama started to speak from inside Tayuya's mind.

'What do you mean by that?' thought Tayuya.

'My other half, and it's container' answered Light Kurama.

'You mean Naruto is there too!? Now that explain why he haven't come back to Leaf yet...' thought Tayuya, as she's rubbing her chin.

"Hey Franklin! Stop daydreaming and keep up your pace!" called Sasuke from up ahead.

"Ugh, right! Wait up!" said Tayuya as she started running to catch up with the others.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 7 remake**


	9. Siblings Reunion

If you're reading this, then this chapter has been updated/rewritten/remade in 2nd June 2018

* * *

 **Chapter 8 : Siblings Reuinion**

 **-at the entrance of the Hidden Sand Village-**

The squad is now seen approaching the entrance of the Hidden Sand Village. As they approach it, a few figures shows up, walking out from the village. After the squad get close enough, suddenly one of the figures approach them and...

"FINALLY! Took you guys long enough to get here" said Temari.

"Sorry, we were being held by a genjutsu that make us running around in one place for God knows how long" said Kakashi.

"Whatever, since you guys are here now, I need you to follow me quick! We have another emergency situation!" said Temari, as she quickly turns around and run back to the village. The squad waste no time and follow her quickly.

 **-at the Hidden Sand Hospital-**

Temari then open one of the hospital room door, and reveal Kankuro laying down on the bed, accompanied with Naruto who's now sitting on the guest chair.

"Naruto!?" exclaimed Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi in unison. Tayuya can only smile after seeing his brother.

"Oh hey guys! Long time no see! Pervy sage leave me here in the Hidden Sand while he's looking out for the Akatsuki that just kidnapped Gaara last night!" explained Naruto.

"You look taller than the last time we meet, brother" said Tayuya, with a smirk on her face.

"I sure do! Wanna compare our heights?" challenged Naruto, as he started to stand up on his feet.

"Okay, that's enough chit chat! We need to focus on Kankuro! He's now dying after his last encounter with Sasori of the red sand!" said Temari.

"Alright, alright, chill there windy lady. Sakura over here is an expert at medical jutsu, so you don't have to worry about anything!" assured Tayuya. Meanwhile, Sakura is already standing beside Kankuro's body, observing any visible injuries on him.

"So what's the problem with him, beside this many cuts on his body?" asked Sakura.

"He was poisoned by Sasori during his fight. And after that, his condition is getting worse and worse" answered Temari.

"Poisoning huh? Yeah I can handle this, just give me a bowl of water and I'll remove the poison in no time" said Sakura. Temari wastes no time and quickly get a bowl of water.

"Uh... how are you suppose to remove a poison using just a bowl of water?" asked Naruto.

"Magic... well of course using a medical jutsu! Anyway, I got something I need to tell you after this, but before that I need this room to be cleared so I can concentrate" requested Sakura. The others quickly leave the room and leave Sakura alone with a sick Kankuro.

 **-in the Hospital's hallway-**

Tayuya and Naruto are now seen chatting with each other, trading information and story, while Kakashi just reading his beloved book, and Sasuke just sitting down on a chair while listening to Tayuya's and Naruto's conversation.

"So you can use the rasengan now!? Awesome! Let's clash it outside while we wait for Sakura!" said Naruto, as he started to run outside of the hospital, but Tayuya quickly stop him by grabbing his shoulder.

"The heck dude! That's a very bad idea! One of us could lose an arm if we do that! Hey, foreshadowing much?" said Tayuya as she pull Naruto back.

"You mean one of us will eventually lose an arm in this fanfic?" asked Naruto.

"No. Well... I'm not sure. It's really up to the author if he want to make one of us lose it anyway, so I don't know" said Tayuya.

"Hmm... true..." said Naruto.

"If it does happen, hopefully you'retheonewholoseitnotme" said Tayuya.

"What was that?" asked Naruto.

"What?" asked Tayuya back.

"The last part of your sentence, you said it soo fast I don't understand what you were saying" cleared Naruto.

"Oh, don't worry! I was just rambling my thoughts out loud" said Tayuya.

"Hmm... okay...? Anyway, pervy sage promised that he would be returning back right around now..." said Naruto.

"Annnndddd he haven't returned yet and now you're worried if he's captured by the Akatsuki as well?" guessed Tayuya.

"Of course! It's been like 8 hours since he left and he said he will be returning now!" said Naruto.

"Be positive spiky, he might be peeping in a hotsprings right now, looking for girls for his novel, just like what you told me 2 years ago" said Tayuya.

"Spiky?" asked Naruto.

"Your damn hair looks like an angry hedgehog's spike and I've been wanting to call you that for years, got any problem with that?" said Tayuya.

"Pfft, angry hedgehog..." suddenly, Sasuke spoke, which caught the sibling's attention.

"Did you say something, Sauce-key?" asked Tayuya.

"Yes, angry hedgehog, and stop calling Sauce-key! You red headed ramen machine" retorted Sasuke.

"Nice insult emo vegan" mocked Tayuya. Sasuke just looked away after that roast from Tayuya. After seeing that reaction, Tayuya then smiles triumphantly.

"Wait, ramen machine? You like ramen too!?" asked Naruto. Tayuya then turn her attention back to Naruto after hearing his question.

"Yes, thanks to you for introducing me to Ichiraku Ramen, now I'm a ramen addict like you. To be honest, every time I have a free time, I always visit the Ichiraku stand and eat at least 2 bowls of ramen" answered Tayuya.

"Man! You're really are my sister!" said Naruto excitedly.

"Wha-? How do you know that?" Tayuya as taken aback by Naruto's sudden statement. Naruto suddenly pulls Tayuya away from Kakashi and Sasuke. After that, he then start to whispers something surprising to her.

"Don't tell anybody here, but I met mom back when I was in the middle of a training with pervy sage! She told me a lot of things! From you being my lost big sister! To the point where she can see everything I'm seeing. So... you know how embarrassing it is to have someone who can see what you see right? Hehe..." explained Naruto. Tayuya's face suddenly covered in crimson red blush after hearing that. She then closes her eyes, and...

'FATHER! I swear to God, if you ever use my eyes when I bathe, I will kill you!' screamed Tayuya, internally.

'Don't worry! I've never seen you naked before so it's fine! Haha!' answered Minato. Tayuya then made a mental note to never look down when bathing, ever again.

"What's wrong sis?" asked Naruto.

"Nothing, just uh... nothing..." answered Tayuya.

"Okay...? Anyway, she also told me about us sharing the same tailed beast! Is that true?" asked Naruto.

'How the f*ck does he know!?' thought Tayuya.

"Uh... yeah, I hold the other half of the Nine Tails. I usually called him Light Kurama since his fur color is bright orange" answered Tayuya.

"Wait! So the Nine Tails have a name?" asked Naruto, again.

"You don't know that? Or your Nine Tails haven't told you about his name yet?" asked Tayuya.

"Nope, he never told me about it. Maybe he's just really secretive about his personal info..." wondered Naruto aloud.

"I guess our Nine Tails has different personality, despite it being the exact same Tailed Beast, eh? Mine is helpful and always lending me his power whenever I need it. How about yours?" asked Tayuya.

"Mine is such a jerk. He would just laugh at me everytime I'm having a hard time with my training and occasionally he would try tricking me to open the seal so he can take control of me. Thankfully my mom is always come to help me whenever that happens" explained Naruto. Tayuya can only give Naruto a pitiful look after hearing that.

"If only your Nine Tails have Light Kurama's personality, you don't have to go through such pain" said Tayuya.

"Anyway mom just told me to fistbump you so you can meet her, she said it's a special power only Jinchuuriki have!" said Naruto as he raised his fist toward Tayuya.

"What will it do? Fuse us together like in Dragon Ball?" asked Tayuya.

"No! We do it so we can link our mindscape together, so we can see each other through it! Also I can meet your Nine Tails and you can meet mom and my Nine Tails!" explained Naruto.

"Oh, that's interesting... Sure I'll bite" said Tayuya. Right before they can connect their fist, suddenly the door to Kankuro's patient room opened, revealing Sakura walking out of it.

"You're done already? That was quick" said Sasuke.

"All I do is just removing the poison, it's not that difficult" said Sakura.

"Yeah, to you, not for us who cannot do healing jutsu. It sounds difficult to us" said Sasuke.

"Yea right" said Sakura. She then turn her attention to Kakashi, who's still reading his novel. She cough a little to catch his attention, which is working because Kakashi is now slowly lowering his book and stare at Sakura with his visible eye.

"What?" said Kakashi. Sakura then facepalming after hearing that response.

"I'm done healing Kankuro, and now we're off to find Gaara and the Akatsuki" said Sakura.

"OH! Right! Uh..." said Kakashi as he quickly stand up and put his book into his ninja pocket.

"Now, let's go and find the Akatsuki hideout! I guess..." continue Kakashi. The others can only stare at Kakashi's awkwardness.

"Did you reach another "forbidden" part in that novel?" asked Tayuya.

"You could say that..." answered Kakashi.

"I knew it... you damn pervert..." said Tayuya. Kakashi can only look down in embarrassment.

"Let's just go. Gaara's life is at risk, and we cannot waste anymore time!" exclaimed Naruto. The others then agreeing with him and now they're on their way to rescue Gaara.

 **-at the entrance of Hidden Sand Village-**

Team 7 are now standing Infront of the Hidden Sand entrance, accompanied with Temari and the other sand ninjas. They're almost ready to set off, until...

"WAIT!" a short old lady shouting to them as she's running toward them.

"Chiyo, stop right there!" exclaimed an old man, as he's trying to catch up with the old lady who's now named Chiyo.

"Silence Ebizo, I have to do this!" retorted Chiyo. Ebizo can only abide her command and stop on his track.

"I need to join them, I know Sasori was the one who kidnaped the 5th, and I have to teach him a lesson for that!" said Chiyo.

"But you're too old for that, and your enemy will be the Akatsuki! It's too dangerous!" warned Temari.

"I don't care, I have to teach my grandson a lesson!" retorted Chiyo. There was a moment of silent after she said that, until...

"Your grandson is part of the Akatsuki?" asked Naruto.

"Yes. A long time ago, he betrayed the Sand Village by assassinating the 3rd Kazekage and joined the Akatsuki... I don't know what drives him to do that, but for all I know that kid has done more than enough and now it is time for him to receive his punishment" said Chiyo, intently.

"O-okay... I guess you could join them..." said Temari. She then shift her attention to the Team 7.

"Anyway lady Chiyo may not look it but she's a very skillful puppet master and hand to hand combatant. Please take care of her" continued Temari.

"Sure, we'll take care of her. No harm will be done to the old lady!" promised Naruto.

"Thanks, now good luck all 6 of you. And hopefully you can bring back my brother as soon as possible..." said Temari. Temari, Ebizo, and the others Sand Ninjas are now returning back inside the village to take care of the village business. There was another moments of silent between the Team 7, and their new guest Chiyo... until...

"So... should we go now?" asked Sakura.

"Yes! Uh... you sure you'll be fine with this? We're giving you another chance to change your mind" asked Kakashi.

"I'm sure, now lead the way, White Fang of the Leaf!" said Chiyo.

"Nani?" said Kakashi.

"Aren't you the White Fang of the Leaf, who killed my son?" asked Chiyo, with a murderous look on her eyes.

"No! I'm not White Fang of the Leaf! You got the wrong person!" exclaimed Kakashi as he's waving his hands in denial.

"Really? You look exactly like him. You should probably looked in the mirror more often" said Chiyo, as her murderous intent keep rising, scaring the Team 7.

"GWAHAHAHAHAHA! I was just joking! I know you're not him! Anyway, let's just go get that Gaara kid before the Akatsuki can extract the Shuukaku from him!" suddenly, Chiyo cheered up and started to walk away from the Hidden Sand entrance, confusing the Team 7 in the process.

"The hell just happened?" asked Tayuya.

"I don't know... let's just move before that old lady get any angrier" said Kakashi.

* * *

 **Chapter 8 remake**


	10. Itachi Uchiha

Took me almost a month to write this chapter lmao (mostly because of procrastinating), but it's finally here! Enjoy!

If you're reading this message, then this chapter has been updated in 29th June 2018

* * *

 **Chapter 9 : Itachi Uchiha**

* * *

 **-in the middle of a forest-**

The squad, Naruto, and granny Chiyo are now seen walking through a forest, while a pair of eyes are watching them from afar. Tayuya, who's now walking beside granny Chiyo, already noticed this but she keeps quiet and think if it was just a wild animal. Meanwhile, Naruto and Sakura are now chatting with each other with Sasuke following and listening to their conversation from behind them. And last but not least, Kakashi just reading his beloved book as he sometimes look up to see the roads.

After awhile, the staring starting to make Tayuya feel uncomfortable, that she decided to stop on her track and alert the others about it.

"Guys... Do you sense that?" asked Tayuya, as she observe her surrounding, even though she already know where the staring come from.

"What? I don't sense anything. You're basically the only sensor ninja in our squad" said Sasuke.

"Really? I thought Kakashi is a sensor ninja too?" asked Tayuya. In that regard, Kakashi looked back at Tayuya and stare at her with his visible eye.

"I'm actually not a sensor ninja. It's just that sometimes I have a feeling and usually that feeling is true. You know, like... sometimes I'm a sensor ninja and some other times I'm not a sensor ninja" answered Kakashi. The others (excluding Chiyo) just stare at him with their half opened eyes.

"That's lame" said Sasuke.

"I know right?" added Tayuya.

"Oh c'mon, don't be like that toward your sensei~" plead Kakashi. The others started to look horrified after hearing that from Kakashi.

"Ew, that's gay" said Tayuya.

"I can't believe he's our teacher" said Sasuke.

"Seriously... stop it..." plead Kakashi, this time without making his voice sounds cute.

"You're right, we have to prepare ourselves for an upcoming ambush" said Tayuya. After hearing that, everyone the prepare themselves for battle. Not so far from there, a bunch of crows are gathering on one spot, and they all slowly merging into one big figure. After awhile, the figure slowly turning to look like human and... you guys know what happen next...

"Itachi!" exclaimed Sasuke.

"What the hell is he doing here?" asked Tayuya.

"I'm here for the Nine Tails, now hand... uh... one of them over" said Itachi.

"I don't think I can let you have Naruto and Tayuya that easily" Kakashi then stand Infront of Tayuya with his Kunai ready on his hand.

"Fine, if that's the case then I shall take them by force" Itachi the started to run toward Kakashi, while Kakashi stand his ground. Sakura and Chiyo are getting into safety while Tayuya is jumping backward and get close to Sasuke, and Naruto. The 3 of them are staying so they can assist Kakashi on his battle, or just watch from the sideline...

"Wait, aren't you two going to hide since his target are you?" asked Sasuke.

"If we hide, he can just easily find us and take us away. I mean I don't think I can beat Itachi alone, so that's why I'm staying" said Naruto.

"But you can just hide in group right?" asked Sasuke.

"If we hide in group, we can be found faster" answered Tayuya.

"Oh... Make sense..." said Sasuke. Not so far from them, Kakashi and Itachi are battling with each other. They both are clashing using their Kunai at first, then their weakest jutsus, and then it evovle into a Michael Bay directed scene where explosions are happening every where, every seconds.

"Glad we haven't jump into the battle yet, or we're going to be toast" said Tayuya, as the other two are nodding in agreement.

"When do you think we can jump in and help cyclops sensei?" asked Tayuya.

"After their explosive battle are over, basically when Kakashi managed to tire Itachi down" said Sasuke.

"Hmm, that's a good idea. But what if Itachi didn't get tired, but instead mister cyclops get tired?" asked Tayuya again.

"Then we jump into the battle and help him out. You guys are going to carry Kakashi away, and I'll be the one to distract Itachi" answered Sasuke.

"Well thought Sasuke" commented Tayuya.

"Of course, my intelligence is soo high that I can plan out a strategy in a matter of seconds" said Sasuke, praising himself.

"Was that supposed to be a strategy?" asked Tayuya.

"Sort of... just don't question me anymore, we have to prepare ourselves for an upcoming battle" said Sasuke as he point at Kakashi who's now getting pinned down on the ground by Itachi.

"That was quick..." commented Tayuya.

"Let's go!" Naruto then quickly rush toward Itachi as fast as he can, followed by Sasuke and Tayuya behind him.

Naruto then perform the shadow clone jutsu and create 5 clones to distract Itachi, while Tayuya take a Kunai from her pocket and Sasuke draws his sword out. Itachi quickly cast a massive fire ball jutsu toward them, but they all easily dodge it by jumping to the side. Tayuya throw her Kunai toward Itachi, but he foresaw it and duck down to avoid the Kunai. She then teleport right toward the Kunai location and use the Kunai to threaten Itachi.

"You move, and this Kunai is going straight into your head" threaten Tayuya. Itachi ignores her threat and sweep Tayuya's feet, making her fall into the ground. He then throw Kakashi away and pin Tayuya down by choking her throat.

"You're not... taking me... that... easy...!" said Tayuya as she struggle to breathe. Itachi stay quiet and stare at her with his cold eyes, scaring Tayuya in the process. Fortunately, Sasuke quickly use his Chidori Sharp Spear and hit Itachi right on his chest, catching Itachi off guard. Tayuya then take this opportunity to break out of Itachi's grab and get away from him.

"Thanks emo ve-" before she can finish her sentence, she see Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi laying down on the ground.

"Wait... how the fu..." Tayuya was shocked, that she rubbed her eyes two times just to make sure if what she's seeing is real. She then look back to Itachi, and see him standing with no wound visible on his body.

"You're now trapped in my genjutsu, and you will experience your worst nightmare for 72 hours straight" said Itachi calmly.

"Nightmare? You think I have a nightmare!? Hah! I don't have any! And your stupid tricks won't work on me!" said Tayuya as she's casting the "Release" technique on herself.

"Wait... what?" asked Tayuya to herself.

"This is the "Tsukoyomi", you cannot break through this genjutsu easily. Now, enjoy your worst nightmare" Itachi then dissolve into a bunch of crows and flies away from the scenery.

"What kind of nightmare am I having?" asked Tayuya. Just as she finish her sentence, the ground suddenly shaking violently, making her fall into the ground. Then, a face resembling Orochimaru suddenly formed on the ground. Tayuya was greatly surprised by this.

"Oh for God's sake... REALLY!?" cursed Tayuya on herself.

"Tayuya... how dare you betray your master like that... and for that, I will punish you by turning you into one of my experiment!" the Orochimaru face slowly moving toward Tayuya. The closer it gets, the more faster it become.

'OI LIGHT! You might wanna get me out of this real quick or else I'm gonna have some mental breakdown!' said Tayuya internally.

'Don't worry kid, I'm on it' replied Light Kurama from inside of her head.

Suddenly, everything around Tayuya become really bright. Tayuya closes her eyes to cover it from the blinding light. All of sudden, she's back to reality, with both Sasuke and Sakura sitting down beside her. Sasuke is now looking at the conscious Tayuya with an awed look, while Sakura is performing a handsign, but she stopped to see Tayuya that suddenly went conscious.

"Uh... wow Sakura, didn't know you can release a genjutsu without touching her" praise Sasuke.

"No, I didn't do anything yet..." said Sakura as she releases her handsign.

"Really? How did she get released from the genjutsu then?" asked Sasuke, now looking at Sakura.

"I... don't know..." replied Sakura.

"I asked Light Kurama to release me from it, It's not that big of a deal anyway" said Tayuya, as she's now trying to sit up. She can feel a pain on her head as she sit up, which later being supressed by holding her head in order to lessen the pain.

"Anyway... what happened while I was unconscious?" asked Tayuya.

"You were fallen into Itachi's genjutsu and lost consciousness. Naruto suddenly get angered after witnessing what happened and charged toward Itachi. I took the opportunity to take your body away and meet up with Sakura so she can release you from the genjutsu" explained Sasuke.

Suddenly, a loud explosion noise heard from the other side. Tayuya, Sasuke, and Sakura quickly get up and take a peek from the tree that hides them to see what's going on. There they see Naruto and one of his clone, being covered with red crimson aura around their body, performing a big rasengan and slamming it toward Itachi. Infront of Itachi, stood Kakashi, holding him still as he's also taking a hit from Naruto's rasengan. Shortly after that, Naruto then pushes the big rasengan, making Itachi and Kakashi get thrown away with it, and after it get far enough, the big rasengan explodes, releasing a very strong shockwave around it.

"Holy... what a power..." commented Sakura as she's witnessing the explosion from far away. Tayuya and Sasuke was left speechless after witnessing that.

"That's for hurting my sister, you bastard!" shouted Naruto. Tayuya can just smile at that remark. Suddenly, Naruto turn around to check at his teammates, and he get delighted after seeing Tayuya being fine and all. He then quickly rushes toward Tayuya and pull her into a warm embrace. Tayuya was left speechless at that. After embracing his sister for awhile, he then releases her and quickly do a quick analysis at her, just to make sure if she has any visible injuries.

"You okay Tayuya!? Did he put you into a world where he slaughter a certain clan for 72 hours straight!? That choke-slam didn't left a mark on your throat right?" asked Naruto with a barrage of questions, like a worried parent to their kids. While Sasuke just stare at Naruto at the remark of a certain clan being slaughtered.

"I'm fine brother! No need to worry about me, I can handle myself..." assured Tayuya, as she releases Naruto's arm from her shoulders.

"Oh... that's good to know I guess..." said Naruto.

"Guys! I think we've been deceived by Itachi's genjutsu again!" suddenly, Kakashi shouted as he's standing near the big crater left by Naruto's giant rasengan. The squad got intrigued by that and decided to get near Kakashi's in order to find out what he meant by that. They get really surprised after seeing what's inside of the giant crater. Instead of Itachi, a sand ninja body is laying there lifelessly.

"Lady Chiyo, you might know who this is..." called Kakashi, but he doesn't need to since Chiyo is already standing beside him while she's observing the body in the giant crater.

"This is... Yura!? But how can he...?" wondered Chiyo.

"Is he one of Akatsuki's spy?" asked Kakashi.

"No... I didn't think he is... all these time he's been acting loyal to us... but now..." Chiyo then look down in shame after saying that sentence.

"A double agent then... these damn Akatsuki sure know how to act well. We better move now or else, Gaara's Tailed Beast will get extracted from him" said Kakashi.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 9**


	11. Revelations

If you're reading this, then this chapter has been updated in 20th September 2018. Also sorry for late update, been busy with lots of things in life.

* * *

 **Chapter 10 : Revelations**

 **-at the Five-Seals Barrier-**

Tayuya and the others has finally reached the Five-Seals Barrier, after hours of jumping and running.

"That was tiring... can we take a break before we engage them in battle or something? All that jumping and running drained me dry!" said Tayuya as she just lumping down into the ground.

"Tayuya, let's be logical, we're in the enemy territory, and if we got caught off guard, bad things can happen" said Sakura.

"But I'm tired!" exclaimed Tayuya. Sakura then quickly closes Tayuya's mouth with her hand.

"You idiot! If they heard you, they will find us and attack us! Keep your voice down!" whispered Sakura. Tayuya can only nod in response since her mouth is being closed.

"So what's the plan? We break that giant rock and just bust in with our strongest jutsu, hoping for the best outcome? Or wait until they open the entrance and we assault them?" said Sasuke.

"If we wait, Gaara will be dead for sure... why not choose the first option?" said Naruto.

"But they will hear us if we do that" said Sasuke.

"I don't care! As long as Gaara is safe, then everything will be alright!" retorted Naruto.

"No you idiot! What he mean is they're going to go after us, meaning they can capture 2 or 3 Jinchuuriki in a day! or 2 I don't know..." explained Tayuya.

"Well, that's true... but we can still fight them back right?" asked Naruto.

"Agaisnt like... tens of them? I don't think so" said Tayuya.

"Darn it! How are we suppose to save Gaara now?" asked Naruto, worriedly.

"There are only 2 of them, the rest are just hologram" another voice suddenly speak behind them, catching their attention.

"Neji!" said Naruto. Suddenly, a flash of green quickly tackle Naruto, making him fall to the ground.

"NARUTO! MY YOUTHFUL-BEST FRIEND! IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME SINCE I'VE SEEN YOU!" screamed Lee near Naruto's ear as he's hugging Naruto tightly.

"Oi... Lee... I can't... breathe...!" Naruto tried to break free, but failed since Lee is obviously way stronger than him.

"Oh! Sorry! My excitement just got ahead of me!" Lee then quickly release Naruto and help him to get back up on his feet, while Tayuya, Sakura, and Sasuke are laughing on the sideline.

"So, when did you returned? Can we do a spar after this, so we can see how strong you've got?" asked Lee, enthusiastically.

"I was in the middle of returning to the Hidden Leaf, until me and pervy sage got the news about Gaara being captured by the Akatsuki. So we headed to the Sand as soon as we can, but when we get there, it's already too late" explained Naruto.

"That explains it... so where's Lord Jiraiya?" asked Neji.

"He told me to stay in the Sand village while he's out to look for some information about the Akatsuki's hideout, but he haven't returned yet... and now I decided to join my team to retrieve Gaara back! And hopefully to find that pervy sage as well" explained Naruto.

"I see... well, time to get to work and unseal the five seal barrier. I've located all the seals location. Just need 4 person to go and find those things and 1 person staying behind to remove the seal in that giant boulder" said Neji.

"That means we'll go and unseal those things! Team 7 can just wait here until we're done!" declared Lee, energetically.

"Wait! Why don't we the one who wait here and let them unseal it? We've been rushing to this place with no rest... and I'm tired..." object Tenten.

"Tenten! We're here just as a side characters! While the main characters are the ones who will face the main enemy! So our job is to help them to get through that boulder, and we will do it!" said Lee, energetically. Tenten can just raise an eyebrow on the mention of them being the side characters, and then sighing knowing that no words will be able to change Lee's mind

"Okay, so now that's set, let us wear our own earphone so we can communicate with each other!" said Guy as he take out several earphones from his little bag. Tenten, Neji, Lee, and Kakashi take one each and put it on their head.

"Hello? Is this thing working?" asked Lee, as he's trying to figure out how to turn the earphone on.

"Lee, you need to press that button on the cable, also don't forget to turn up the volume so we can hear your voice clearly" explained Neji to Lee. Lee then quickly press the button on the earphone's cable and turn the volume all the way up.

"Can anyone hear me now?" said Lee normally, but his voice can be heard very loudly on the others earphone, making them almost go deaf.

"LEE! TURN YOUR EARPHONE VOLUME DOWN!" warned Kakashi, as he's holding his earphone away from his ear. Lee then quickly turn the volume slider down to the point where nobody can hear Lee's breathing anymore.

"Okay, so, anyone got a broken earphone?" asked Guy as he testing his own earphone.

"Nope" responded Tenten.

"I can clearly hear you" responded Neji.

"Yeah, mine's working as well" responded Kakashi.

"VERY GOOD! Now that everything is ready, I think we're good to go! Everyone's ready!?" said Guy enthusiastically.

"Ready!" Kakashi, Lee and Neji answered, while Tenten just watching from the sideline.

"Alright! When everyone has find the seals, we'll quickly alert the others, so that we'll be able to unseal them at the same time! Now go!" said Guy. He suddenly went dissapear without any trace.

"Alright guys! Go go go!" Lee then jumped away to his destination, then Neji, and then finally Tenten.

"Right... so who's going to unseal that giant seal?" asked Kakashi to his team.

"I'll do it" Sasuke then walk toward the giant boulder.

"We'll need someone that can destroy the boulder after the seal got released, is anyone's up for that?" asked Kakashi to the rest of his team, while Sasuke is already standing on the boulder.

"I'll do it. My punch would be more than enough to destroy it, and it doesn't consume many chakra" said Sakura.

"Great, all set. Now let's wait for Team 3's alert" said Kakashi.

"Guys! I've found my seal, anyone else has found their seals yet?" asked Guy from the earphone, which later receive 3 different response from his students. Meanwhile, Tayuya suddenly approach Naruto, who's now just watching the giant boulder, with a very determined look.

"Oi, you said you wanted to link our mind together?" asked Tayuya as she's tapping his shoulder. Naruto suddenly snapped out of his daydream, or whatever he was in.

"Oh, sorry! Yeah, we need to fist bump with each other in order to do that!" said Naruto as he's offering her his fist.

"Alrighty then" Tayuya then bumped her fist together with Naruto.

"WAIT! Before that let's just sit down first so our physical body won't get tired of standing for a long time!" said Naruto as he quickly break their fists apart. He and Tayuya then walk toward the sideline together.

"Where are you guys going?" asked Kakashi.

"We're just going to sit on the sideline, taking a break before we fight the Akatsuki" answered Tayuya. Kakashi just nods and focus back on communicating with team Guy.

"Hey, if we link our mind, does that mean we won't be conscious anymore?" asked Tayuya.

"I don't know, I haven't done this before, but my Kurama told me about how to do it" answered Naruto.

"I hope we don't fall asleep and get left behind as we're linking our mind" said Tayuya. The both of them then sit down on the ground and start fist bumping each other.

"Now what?" asked Tayuya.

'Focus your mind. Think of it as you're entering another realm. Just like how you usually enter your mindscape' answered Light Kurama through her thought. Naruto was about to answer her, but suddenly...

"Nevermind, don't answer that!" said Tayuya, silencing Naruto in the process.

"Hey, mister cyclops! Can you wake us up when the boulder has been broken?" asked Tayuya.

"Sure, just take your time. We won't know how many of them inside, so we have to be prepared. Anyone else going to take a nap?" asked Kakashi. Chiyo is already fall asleep while sitting on the ground, Sakura just standing near the boulder, while chatting with Sasuke who's still standing on the boulder.

"Okay, thanks mister cyclops!" Tayuya then proceed to close her eyes and focus on entering her linked mindscape.

 **-inside the linked mindscape realm-**

After awhile, Tayuya has managed to enter the linked mindscape realm. Everything was different than her own mindscape. It's like she's inside of a rainbow, a giant rainbow with a lot of unknown water flooding the area. Suddenly, a hand tapped into her shoulder, surprising her in the process. She quickly turn around, only to see Minato behind her.

"Father!? What are you doing here?" asked Tayuya.

"It's the linked mindscape, Tayuya. Of course I would be here" answered Minato. Tayuya can only nod slowly as a response. Suddenly, a feminine voice can be heard from far away.

"MINATOOOOOOO!" suddenly, another red haired female caught Minato in a very tight hug.

"AH! Kushina!?" Minato tried to hold his ground after being hit by the Red haired woman who's now named Kushina.

"Who...?" Tayuya blinked a few times... until suddenly, it clicked on her head.

"MOM!?" exclaimed Tayuya. Her voice can be heard all across the linked mindscape place.

"Ah! I like this place! It's very wide! I hope you two can link your mindscape again in the future, just so I can roam around in this place! How I missed being able to run freely... Uh, Tayuya?" Light Kurama then gently tapped Tayuya by her shoulder using his giant hand, but Tayuya is still spacing out while looking at both Minato and Kushina infront of her.

"Ah, first time seeing your mother? Yeah, it's surprising isn't it? She's one of the most beautiful lady in the world. You're bound to look like her in the future, don't worry! You're her daughter after all" assured Light Kurama. Suddenly, Tayuya's vision started to black out and she started to feel weaker by the second, to the point where she cannot keep her consciousness up and slowly falling down to the ground, but Minato noticed this and quickly teleported beside her and catch her body before she hit the ground.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 10 remake**


	12. Back to Reality

If you're reading this, then this chapter has been updated at 4th February 2019

* * *

 **Chapter 11 remake : Back to Reality**

* * *

 **-at the Hidden Sand Hospital-**

Tayuya suddenly wake up, while breaking a cold sweat. She quickly sit up and look around, only to find out that she's back at the Hidden Sand Hospital. Not only that, there are nurses and... Temari, stopping whatever they are doing and looking at Tayuya with surprised expression.

"You're... awake? Are you hurt? Is there any sign of headache?" asked one of the nearest nurse, as she grab Tayuya's shoulder gently. Tayuya slowly turn her head to the nurse and just shake her head, slowly with a puzzled expression written on her face.

"What just happened to me? Why am I here?" asked Tayuya.

"Naruto sent a shadow clone carrying you. He told me that you were hit with Itachi's genjutsu and was out cold. He also said that Sakura tried to release the genjutsu from you but it didn't work, so here you are" explained Temari.

"But... why am I here?" asked Tayuya again.

"Because they can't just carry an unconscious person while they're on their way to rescue the Kazekage, silly. You would just become a burden if they decided to carry your unconscious self along with them" explained Temari. Tayuya is now silent, trying to wraps every information she just got.

'Oi, kiddo' suddenly, Light Kurama communicated with her.

'What?' responded Tayuya.

'You were out cold for 1 hour. I was trying really hard to wake you up, that I even use a bit more energy than I usually use on you' said Kurama.

'Damn... By the way, did you see the my dream too? You're part of me so you should be able to see it right?' asked Tayuya.

'Yes, I've seen it all. The dream was... very unreal. It's like it's deceiving you that you've broken through, but in reality it is also part of the genjutsu. Talk about a looping dream, but thankfully it didn't loop for eternity' said Light Kurama.

'I see... damn Uchihas and their tricky genjutsu' said Tayuya.

"Tayuya?" suddenly, Temari tapped her on the shoulder, making her jumped a little.

"WHAT!? Oh, sorry, I was just spacing out" said Tayuya.

"I can understand, things are really complicated for you now, but how are you feeling? Do you have any headache? Maybe a fever?" Temari ask as she touch her forehead to check Tayuya's temperature.

"I'm fine! I don't feel anything weird with my body!" said Tayuya as she slapped Temari's hand away. "I'm just trying to wrap things around my head. I mean, everything seems to be moving very fast, and I just can't keep up with it" continued Tayuya.

"I see... we'll be leaving you then. You can call the nurse with this button if you need some help" said Temari as she showed a button near Tayuya's bed. She and the other nurses then leave the room, giving Tayuya some space for thinking.

'Damnit... I hope this ain't a genjutsu as well' thought Tayuya.

'No, this is the real world. You can try slapping yourse- wait, that's won't work if you're in a Tsukoyomi' said Light Kurama.

'Right... so what am I suppose to do now? I'm stuck in this hospital, far away from my teammates! I can't just run all by myself to my teammates ya know!' thought Tayuya

'Tayuya, you might want to use the flying raijin that I've taught you long ago' suddenly, Minato's voice can be heard from inside her head. Few seconds later, Tayuya slapped her face very hard for forgetting about that important technique she has, that it leaves red palm mark on it.

'But how? None of them have my kunai with them' thought Tayuya.

'If you touch something, or someone, you will automatically leave a mark on them. Meaning you can use them as your teleporting point' explaiend Minato.

'Wha- Why didn't you explained me that before!?' asked Tayuya.

'I did, you probably didn't paid enough attention when I was explaining all those essential informations' said Minato. Tayuya then slaps her face, again.

"Things must've gone really complicated, that you just slapped your face that hard, eh?" suddenly, another voice can be heard, but it's not from her head. She then open her eyes and quickly scan the room, only to find an old white hired guy sitting right next to her bed.

"Jiraiya!? I mean- "Master" Jiraiya" said Tayuya as she how down to him.

"HAHAHA! No need for the formalities. Just call me with my name! By the way, you've grown to be quite the charming lady! Kinda reminding me of someone" said Jiraiya as he rub the back of his head.

"Who?" asked Tayuya.

"Nothing, nothing at all! By the way, is there anything I can do to help to lessen your headache?" asked Jiraiya. Tayuya then take a thinking position.

'Can I teleport with him as well?' asked Tayuya.

'Sure, you can bring him alongside with you, as long as you're in contact with the person you want to teleport. You can also teleport that person only, while you stay in the hospital and take a break' explained Minato. Tayuya then slowly turn her head to Jiraiya, and...

"Nothing, I just need to uh..." suddenly, Tayuya grabs Jiraiya's shoulder and use the flying raijin technique to teleport them near her teammates.

 **-inside the Akatsuki cave-**

The Team 7, alongside with Chiyo, are now confronting the two Akatsuki members, Deidara and Sasori, when suddenly...

"WHOA!" exclaimed Jiraiya, as he teleported beside Naruto.

"GAH! PERVY SAGE!? What!? How did you-" Naruto jumped to the side, as he got surprised by Jiraiya popping up out of thin air, right beside him.

"NARUTO!? Wait, is this? Oh" Jiraiya then realized of what's going on.

'That kid can use teleportation technique now? Interesting. I wonder who taught her to do that' thought Jiraiya.

"PERVY SAGE!" suddenly, Naruto screamed near Jiraiya's ear, for not responding to his calling.

"GAH! WHAT!?" asked Jiraiya, as he's covering his ears.

"Were you following us all these times?" asked Naruto.

"No! I was... I was at the sand hospital, talking with Tayuya, when she suddenly grabs me and... here I am..." explained Jiraiya.

"Heh, she can't even teleport her own self, what a dork" commented Sasuke. Suddenly, a fiery fist hit him on the back of his head, right after he finished talking.

"Who said I couldn't teleport myself, you emo-vegan!?" exclaimed Tayuya, holding Sasuke up by the collar.

"Calm down! It was just a joke!" said Sasuke, as he lifts both of his hands in the air. Tayuya then slowly put Sasuke down to the ground right after that.

"Anyway, how did you recover from the genjutsu? You just try to release it from your dream or... did the Nine Tails helped you?" asked Sasuke.

"The latter, Niney used up a lot of his energy to wake me up" said Tayuya.

"Uh, you guys done babbling around yet? Hn" suddenly, a blonde guy with a similar hairstyle to Ino, speak up, taking everyone's attention.

"Who you?" asked Tayuya.

"Oh, you don't recognize me? I'm the famous terro- I mean, clay bomber from the Hidden Stone village! Deidara! Hn!" said Deidara.

"Do I care about that?" asked Tayuya, as she crossing her hands.

"Yes! Because I'm one of the most dangerous member of the Akatsuki! You should fear me! Hn!" exclaimed Deidara.

"Don't mind him... he's just a wannabe artist who always dump his works by blowing them up" a short guy beside Deidara suddenly speak up.

"Shut up you! You don't know what's the real meaning of art! Hn!" countered Deidara. The short guy can only sighing since he doesn't want to continue the pointless argument.

"Didn't know the Akatsuki recruits autistic people as well" commented Tayuya.

"Excuse me!? We're not "autistic", we're "artistic"! Know the difference! Hn!" exclaimed Deidara.

"I know, but I don't think you're "artistic" at all. Just some "autistic" person that love to brags about your not so great feats. Hell, I didn't even know about you until you introduce your self to me!" mocked Tayuya.

"Oh... okay. I can show you my work of art... and KILL YOU WITH IT!" Deidara then throw something out of his hand, and it turned into a giant white dragon, made out of clay. Not only that, the thing is also alive and can move on it's own. Deidara then hop on the giant dragon and fly on it's back.

"What the f***!?" Tayuya and the others are now taking their battle stance, knowing that they're about to enter an unavoidable fight with the two Akatsuki members.

"Now, get ready to die!" exclaimed Deidara, while the short guy just slowly take Gaara's body and walk away with it.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 11 remake**

* * *

Sorry for taking so long on this! I was really busy with college that I have very little free time! Also, I use those free time to play games and make YouTube videos instead of writing this, so sorry for that! And yeah, I realize that this chapter is a bit shorter than previous chapters, I'll try to make it up in the next one! But still, do you guys prefer to have short chapters, or long ones like the previous ones? Tell me in the "review", I read every single review, whether it's bashing or praising, or whatever you write there! See you guys in the next one!


	13. Poisoned

If you're reading this, then this chapter has been updated at 4th May 2019

* * *

 **Chapter 12 Remake : Poisoned**

* * *

 **-Inside the Akatsuki hidden base-**

"EAT THIS!" shouted Deidara as he throws a bunch of clays to his opponents, which later turn into a medium sized white spiders that can move on it's own. While the others are focused on Deidara's many clay spiders, Tayuya noticed the short guy, "running" away while carrying Gaara's body using... a metal tail from it's back?

"GUYS! THE OTHER GUY IS RUNNING AWAY WITH GAARA'S BODY!" exclaimed Tayuya, catching the other's attention.

"Hey! Your enemy is me now! Don't pay attention to him! Hn!" exclaimed Deidara as he throws more clay spider toward the protagonists.

"Shut up!" Tayuya then quickly throw a kunai toward the short guy, and the kunai landed right in front of him, which made him stop moving on his track. She then uses this opportunity to teleport infront of the short guy, and surprises him, making him drop Gaara's body in the process.

"Hand him over" demanded Tayuya, as she's pointing at Gaara's body behind the short guy.

"No can do kiddo. We still need to extract the One Tail from him, after that we will hand him to you" said the short guy.

"What if I don't want you guys to extract the tailed beast from him?" challenged Tayuya.

"Then I'm afraid I have to do this..." the metal tail behind the short guy quickly moving toward Tayuya, giving Tayuya a very little time to react, then stabbing her on her stomach.

"GAH!" Tayuya screamed, trying to suppress the pain, as well a getting surprised from this sudden attack. The short guy continue to push Tayuya up in the air with his metal tail, and inject some poison into her while he's at it.

"TAYUYA! Sh*t!" Naruto quickly run over to help Tayuya, but one of Deidara's clay spider quickly run toward him. Naruto notices the clay spider approaching and jump back to dodge it's upcoming explosion.

"You bastard! Let go of her!" screamed Naruto.

"Oi, Sasori! Stop playing around and get the hell out of here! Hn!" commanded Deidara to the short guy, who's now named Sasori.

"Yeah, whatever..." Sasori then throw Tayuya across the cave, and continue to escape the cave using the hidden passage while carrying Gaara's limping body using his metal tail. Naruto and Sakura then quickly run toward Tayuya, who's now laying down on the ground, while holding her stomach in pain. After they're close to Tayuya, Sakura quickly kneel down and roll Tayuya over so she can check on her wounds, and what she sees is really horrifying. A large hole is now visible on her stomach, and a lot of purple substance are covering her. Naruto can only look at her now wounded sister worriedly as Sakura examining her.

"Oh no... this is bad, she's been poisoned" said Sakura as she's taking a look on Tayuya wound.

"Can you remove the poison from her?" asked Naruto.

"I can, but it will take awhile since there's soo many of it" said Sakura as she start working on healing Tayuya.

'Ghhhh... Kura... ma...' whimpered Tayuya.

'I know, I'm working on it' replied Light Kurama.

"Gahahahahaha! Pathetic! And I thought the Nine Tails is much more stronger than the One Tail! Turns out she's a lot more weaker than him! Truly pathetic! Hn!" mocked Deidara. This caught Naruto's attention and made him angry... really bad... Naruto then slowly rise up and turn around to face Deidara.

"Say that again..." challenged Naruto.

"Oh? What was that, you Nine Tailed punk?" mocked Deidara. That Made Naruto lose his cool and his eyes quickly shifted into the Nine Tails eyes. He then create several shadow clones and start running toward Deidara really fast.

"SH*T!" Deidara is now panicking as he realizes how screwed he will be if Naruto manages to catch him while he's under the Nine Tails power, quickly throws many clay spiders on his route. Naruto and his clones can just easily stomp on the clays before they can trasnform into a propper "living" clay spiders that can explode on command. After Naruto get close enough, he then jump upward to reach Deidara and his massive clay dragon. Deidara quickly jump away from his clay dragon to avoid Naruto's attack, which is not the brightest idea since he could just make his clay dragon fly higher and there are several Naruto clones waiting for him, but whatever.

"GET BACK HERE!" Naruto then throw a punch to the flying clay dragon, and it make the dragon hit the cave wall behind it, while also creating a massive hole on it's head. Deidara, without wasting anymore time while airborne, quickly throw another clay dragon from his hand and turn it into another "living" clay dragon and make it fly away from the cave.

"You'll never get me that easily! Hn!" mocked Deidara. Naruto and his clones are about to give him a chase, but Kakashi stopped him by grabbing his shoulder.

"Why?" asked Naruto.

"We don't have time to waste with that guy, we need to find Gaara, and also treat your sister before the poison spread all over her body" said Kakashi, as he looks at Tayuya and Sakura on the corner of the cave. Naruto then quickly return to his normal form (his pupils turn back to the usual light blue color) and disperse the rest of his clones away.

"Ghh... fine, you got a point." said Naruto.

"I've never seen you control the Nine Tails that easily, Naruto" commented Jiraiya.

"It's actually as easy as one - two - three once you get used to it's power. Plus, I have my mom holding the Nine Tails down with her sacred chain while I absorb all of it's power as much as I can!" explained Naruto.

"Ain't that animal abuse?" asked Jiraiya.

"Animal? He's a demon! A demon that destroyed the Hidden Leaf village, and my life for being inside of me!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Geez! Calm down, I was just asking" said Jiraiya.

"Guys, we got better things to do than just discussing about the Nine Tails. And did you said that you have your... mom... holding down the Nine Tails?" asked Kakashi, out of curiosity.

"Yes! My mom is literary inside of me! She keep helping me controlling the Nine Tails power, and even talking to me when I'm bored! I know it sounds weird, but it is what it is" said Naruto.

"I see, so you have similar thing with Tayuya, except instead of Lord Fourth, it's lady Kushina" thought Kakashi loudly.

"You know her!?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah, your father was my teacher, that's how I know her, and I used to guard her when she was pregnant with you and Tayuya" explained Kakashi.

"That's awesome! Can you tell me mo-"

"Guys, Sasori are getting away and all you guys are doing are talking about... this... weird topic? really?" suddenly, Sasuke speak up, taking their attention.

"Sorry, we got carried away..." apologized Naruto.

"So what's your order, Mr. Kakashi?" asked Sasuke.

"Me, you, Jiraiya, and Naruto will give chase to Sasori before he can get away any further. While granny Chiyo, Sakura, and Tayuya will stay here" ordered Kakashi.

"Gotcha" said Naruto.

"Hn" hummed Sasuke.

"Piece of cake!" said Jiraiya

"Let me join too" suddenly, Chiyo speak up, taking their attention.

"Lady Chiyo, I understand that you want to see your grandson, but it would be better if you stay with Sakura and Tayuya for now" said Kakashi.

"But it's about my grandson!" Chiyo stubbornly try to convince Kakashi to let her join him. Kakashi then sighing in defeat.

"Alright, Naruto will be the one who stay with Tayuya and Sakura" said Kakashi.

"Eh!? Why me!? Why not Sasuke!?" retorted Naruto.

"Because you got a score to settle with that Deidara guy, right? Sooner or later he will come back to check this place since you didn't give him a chase" said Kakashi.

"Hmm... I guess that make sense! I'll make sure to surprise that clay face when he entered this place!" said Naruto energetically.

"Alright, let's go then. Remember to stay away from his metallic tails, knowing that it could poison you and our healer is already busy enough with Tayuya over there" said Kakashi. The four of them then proceed to go through the "hidden" passage inside the cave. Naruto on the other hand, slowly walking toward Tayuya and Sakura on the corner of the cave. After he got close to them, he then kneel down beside Tayuya to see Sakura works.

"I guess that Grandma has taught you well, huh?" commented Naruto.

"Don't call her grandma! And thanks. It was worth the 2 years and a half of torture. The training to be like this is not easy you know. Lady Tsunade taught me by making me reading all of the medical books available in the Hokage's library" explained Sakura, as she still focuses on removing the poisons from Tayuya's wounds.

"What!? The entire library!?" exclaimed Naruto.

"Yes, not only that, she told me to revive a fish. It sounds weird I know, but it is what it is. I almost gave up after a long time of healing and no reaction from the fish, until suddenly the fish come to life. Not only that, she also taught me her super strength technique, which could be very useful in a combat situation" explained Sakura, again.

"I see, that's good to know then! So how's your relationship with her?" asked Naruto.

"Who?" Sakura asked for a clarification.

"My sister, Tayuya. How are you two doing?" asked Naruto again.

"Oh, we're okay. I mean, she's kinda stubborn and all, but at least she's way smarter than you, and can understand what I'm saying, unlike you who need to ask for clarification before you can understand a thing" said Sakura, as she playfully mocking Naruto.

"Hey! How dare you! You were also asking for a clarification to my question not long ago!" retorted Naruto.

"That's because your question isn't clear enough, obviously. I mean, I was explaining about my training with Lady Tsunade, so of course I would automatically assume that you were asking about my relationship with Lady Tsunade, but then I remembered about Tayuya, and got confused in the process" explained Sakura. Suddenly, the poison on Tayuya's stomach evaporated from her body, while her wounds rapidly closing on a very high rate.

"What?" the only word Sakura can say after witnessing such ability. Tayuya then slowly opening her eyes and see Sakura just staring at her in disbelief and Naruto smiling brightly.

"You might wanna close that trap of yours if you don't want to eat any insects" said Tayuya, snapping Naruto and Sakura from their "day dreaming" state.

"Ah, right... uh... I should've known that you can just recover easily since you're the Nine Tails Jinchuuriki..." said Sakura.

"Whatever, and thanks for holding the poison out" said Tayuya.

"No... problem..." replied Sakura. Tayuya then quickly get up and scan the area around her.

"Where did the others go?" asked Tayuya.

"Mr. Kakashi and the other 3 are currently giving a chase to the short guy named Sasori, while we're asked to be standby in this place, just incase the clay bomber guy comes back here" explained Naruto. Tayuya then nodding her head slowly in response.

"So what's your plan, spiky head?" asked Tayuya.

"Surprise him when he comes back!" said Naruto, enthusiastically.

"Who?" asked both Sakura and Tayuya.

"Deidara! I was talking about surprising that clay face with a surprise attack!" exclaimed Naruto. Sakura and Tayuya then laugh at Naruto who's getting angry.

 **-inside the hidden passageway-**

Kakashi, Sasuke, Jiraiya, and Chiyo are now running as fast as they can to catch up with Sasori. At some point, they reach an entrance to another cave. Kakashi suddenly signaled them to stop, since he see a black figure standing in the middle of a giant open cave. Kakashi then signaled the others to scatter around the open cave, while he slowly approach the black figure. After he got close enough, he slowly tapped the black figure and suddenly it crumbles down to the ground, surprising him. Suddenly, many red figures swooping down toward Kakashi, trashing the place around him in the process and making a massive cloud of dusts.

"Dammit!" cursed Sasuke as he about to rush and aid Kakashi, but Jiraiya hold him off by holding his shoulder. Not long after that, a figure slowly coming out from the dust clouds... and another battle is about to start.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 12 Remake**


End file.
